One Piece: The Mystery Fruit
by KayleeJohn
Summary: Jump on board the Going Merry with Luffy and the rest of the gang for a crazy adventure that never seems to end! It's like an AU Arc before the Jaya Arc but after the Arabasta Arc. OCxLuffy. INCOMPLETE. I'M SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own One Piece… obviously…

**Info: **This story is about my O.C. who has a Paramecia devil fruit that I created. I only own her, her devil fruit, her home land, and any islands they visit as they are purely of my own creation unless otherwise stated. I do not own One Piece, the characters, the Going Merry, or the devil fruits and the attacks they use.

**~ Crew P.O.V. ~**

The wind tossed the average sized ship violently left and right while the waves splashed everyone on board.

"Tighten the sail!" shouted an orange haired vixen.

The others on deck jumped to the task.

"Hey lazy bones, mind helping us?" shouted a golden haired boy kicking a green haired boy awake.

The moss haired boy rolled across the deck and almost off the ship, still asleep, when a boy with a straw hat extended his arm, like a rubber band, and caught him. The moss haired boy finally woke up while being dragged to the stern.

"Hey, thanks Luffy." said the green haired boy. "What's going on?"

Two people, a boy with a long nose, and what looked like a very hairy man, both felt their jaws fall to the ground.

"You only wake up now?" they shouted together.

He looked around him and noticed the drenched people and violent waves. He sighed and went to go help out.

"We're almost out of the storm!" shouted the orange haired girl.

"Hai Nami!" shouted the golden boy.

They toughed the rest of the way, even going as far as to get some paddles out and rowing out of the storm.

"Good job everyone! Except Zoro." said Nami glaring at the boy.

The green haired boy stared back, challenging her. Eventually her stare became deadly and he looked away scared.

"I'll go start lunch." said the blond boy.

"I want meat! Meat! Meat Sanji!" shouted Luffy.

The blonde haired boy nodded and disappeared through a door. Everyone on deck visibly collapsed on the ground. Except Luffy, he jumped onto the ships figurehead; a strange white goat.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked staring off into the sea, "Usopp! Chopper! Come check this out!"

"What do you see?" asked the hairy man now in a smaller form that looked like a chubby reindeer with a blue nose.

"Is that a piece of drift wood?" asked Usopp, the long nosed boy.

"Gum! Gum! Rocket!" shouted Luffy as he sprang from his favorite seat.

"Wait! Luffy! You can't swim!" shouted Nami as the crew ran to the front of the boat.

"Moron!" shouted Zoro.

Luffy tried to grab the boat again but he was too far. He started flailing as he neared the approaching void.

"Grab the paddles!" shouted Nami.

Usopp and Zoro started rowing with super-human capability. They caught their idiotic captain at the last second and ended up next to the plank of wood.

"It's a girl?" said Usopp.

They grabbed a rope and hoisted her up. The wet rag she was wearing slightly slipped off her and they all gasped. Scars covered her body, some deep and others shallow. Chopper then went up next to her and checked her vitals.

"She is perfectly healthy; besides the scars on her body." He said standing back up.

"Nami! I have lunch for you!" said Sanji coming dancing back.

"I hope you have something for her." said Nami pointing at the girl on deck.

"Who's that?" asked Sanji.

"She was just in the water." explained Usopp.

"Can someone take her to a bed?" asked Chopper.

"Um… you can Chopper." said Nami.

"Oh right!" he said and was about to transform when she was picked up.

"I'll take her." said Luffy, his eyes in the shade beneath his hat.

Everyone stared at their captain, who walked straight past his plate of pure meat, and disappeared onto the lower levels.

"Do you think he's ok?" asked Usopp.

No one responded.

**~ Kenna's P.O.V. ~**

I opened my eyes. I was awake again but as I looked at my hand, I could see the ocean floor. I wasn't out of this state yet. I don't know where I was walking to but if I closed my eyes, my feet would probably bring me to my body. And that's what I did. Suddenly, I found myself on a ship. It was small compared to the last ship I had been on. I saw only a person with green hair up top. I stalked across the top and down below, towards my body. It was in a small room. There was a boy with a straw hat watching over my body, quietly. Then I noticed he was talking to me quietly, barely moving his lips.

"I don't know who you are… I don't know where you came from… all I know is that who ever put these scars on your body…" he traced one of them with his finger and I could feel him.

"Is going to pay…why won't you wake up? Who are you?" he said tracing my jaw line.

I felt a tingle through my whole body and I walked away quickly, trying to escape the effects. I walked into another room and saw a blonde boy chopping food, nothing interesting. In another room was an orange haired girl sitting at a table talking to a girl with long black hair and a purple hat. A man with a long nose was in another room with a pole that he was keeping steadied. Something else was in the room but it looked like a reindeer with a blue nose.

Suddenly, I felt waves push the boat. It sounded like a cannon ball had fallen short of the ship. Everyone ran through me and onto the deck. I joined them on deck after a short while and my heart sank. I saw the head of a dragon approaching this tiny ship.

"Plunder and burn! Take all that ye want!" shouted a man, the captain I assumed.

The vast ship stopped short of small ship my body was on. Many people on ropes swung from one ship to another and started running around. The people on the tiny ship fought back with great courage and I kind of felt like they were fighting for me. One of the men, a sneaky little fellow, darted down the door before anyone could stop him. He was back in mere moments with news.

"Captain! They have Kenna!" he shouted.

The straw hats crew all stopped and stared at the man. "Kenna?" asked the blonde man.

"That's me!" I tried to shout at the top of my lungs, but I knew it was no use… they wouldn't hear me.

"Give us back our little Kenna and we wont burn you guys to a crisp." said the captain joining the smaller boat.

The boy with the straw hat ran up to the captain and did something I thought no one could. He threw both of his arms far behind him, one of them almost hit me but it would have just gone through me.

"Gum! Gum! Bazooka!" He shouted.

His arms stretched forward and knocked the captain off the small boat, over the big boat, and off into the sky. He didn't give anyone any time to react because he immediately shouted,

"Gum! Gum! Whip!"

He stretched out his left leg and wiped out the rest of the enemy crew. He almost knocked off his own crew but they avoided his leg. The guy with the green hair kicked the dragon head ship away with the cook. The boy with the long nose pulled out a slingshot and fired it at the ship. There was a huge explosion and the big ship was no more.

"Good work everybody!" shouted the orange haired girl.

They started to go about their business as if that had never happened. Except for one person. The boy with the straw hat trudged back inside and I followed him. We ended up back in the room and he picked up the chair that had been knocked over.

"If I had known for sure… I thought maybe… but I wasn't sure… can it be true? Is it really you? You look so different…" he whispered.

When I still said nothing, he leaned over and brushed the hair off my head. He kissed my forehead and turned around to leave. And that was when I took my first breath in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Crew P.O.V. ~**

Luffy turned around when he heard the inhalation of air that certainly wasn't his. Suddenly, something hit his chest. There was no longer anyone in the bed. As he looked down all he saw was blue hair and scars.

**~ Kenna's P.O.V. ~**

I pushed myself closer to him even though the cloth around me was slipping lower. This usually didn't happen when I came back but then again I had been out of my body for a long time. The longest time actually. I pushed my face deeper into his chest as the cloth slipped down to my waist.

I heard the door open behind him.

"Hey Luffy, I brought you some fo-" I heard the crashing of a plate, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey Usopp? I thought I heard you drop the food I sent for… what the hell Luffy? What are you doing?"

"She woke up." said Luffy simply.

"What? Hey everyone, she woke up!" shouted Usopp

I heard more footsteps come running into the room.

"Luffy, put her back in the bed." Said a female voice

"She won't let go." He said

"Kenna? Is that your name? Do you want to let go of Luffy? We have to check you to make sure you're not injured." Said the same female voice

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't form the words. Was this also another effect of being out of body for so long? I loosened my grip on Luffy but didn't let go. He was so warm against my cold, bare body. I felt him pull the cloth back over my body and place me back on the bed. He wrapped the cloth tighter around my body, covering me. I tried to reach out for him but he moved back.

"Ok, Kenna? Is that your name?" said the orange haired girl again

I nodded seeing as I couldn't speak.

"I'm Nami." She said

"Usopp." Said the boy with the long nose

"I'm Sanji!" said cook with hearts in his eyes

"Zoro." Coughed the boy with the green hair and three swords

"I'm Chopper, the doctor." Said the little reindeer creature

"And I think you know that this is Luffy." Said Nami

"Um… shouldn't someone be on deck looking for an island?" asked Zoro

"Right!" shouted Chopper and Usopp as they sped away

"So how old are you?" asked Nami

I just stared back at her, seeing as I couldn't speak.

"Oh wait! Can you write?" she asked me

I nodded vigorously. Sanji ran out of the room and was back in mere moments with a pencil and a pad of paper. He handed it to me and I immediately started writing.

_My name is Kenna Smith. I am 16 years old. What do you guys what to know?_

They read it and started talking again.

"What happened to you? Where did you come from? Why couldn't you wake up?" asked Nami before anyone else had a chance

I _think that Luffy can answer the first two for you._

The whole crew turned to Luffy and saw that he looked very pale while staring at the girl on the bed.

"Smith… Kenna… is it really you?" I nodded once again while the whole crew watched us.

"Shanks… this was before I ate the gum gum fruit… sometimes took me sailing with the crew. One day we went to this island after a long battle. The ship was pretty beat up so we stayed on the island for a while… that's where I met Kenna. We became friends really quickly but then after a month I had to leave. After a day back at sea, we got a newspaper. It showed that a group of pirates had been on the prowl and to watch out. The island Kenna lived on was prime targets for lowly thieves. I begged Shanks for a whole day to turn back and when we finally got back, the town was burned to the ground. That was when Shanks decided the sea was too dangerous for me so he dropped me off back home. The day before he left, I ate the gum gum fruit. It seems like so long ago now…" He finished

The reaction of the crew members was mostly shock. Even the monotone Zoro had wide eyes at some points.

"So what happened to you?" Zoro asked me

_A day after Luffy left, the pirates came. They killed all the ill and elderly and only took those in prime condition, which included me. They killed my parents. After they took us onto the ship, they sold most of the people they took to slave traders. Except for me because one day, they found out about my ability. It's been 9 years since then._

"Wait… what ability?" asked Sanji

_I have a devil fruit power. That's why I couldn't wake up._

"Wait! Did you have one while I was there?" asked Luffy staring at me, slowly returning to his usual self

_It's a long story… but I'll shorten it. Ok._

They all nodded vigorously and I started to write. Luffy even looked a little less pale.

_As a child, I was very sickly. My parents were pirates like you guys so they went on many adventures trying to find something to cure me. That's when they came back with a devil fruit. I ate it thinking it would help me but it didn't. I eventually grew out of my illness though. I also learned about my power._

"What's your fruit? What can you do?" asked Nami

_I ate the Nemuri Nemuri Fruit._

"Nemuri… Nemuri?" asked Sanji

"It's the sleep sleep fruit." Said a voice at the door

Everyone turned around to look at a girl with long black hair, holding a thick book.

"Robin…" said Nami watching as the girl walked in

Robin walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kenna.

"Is this what the fruit looked like?" Robin asked pointing to a large picture

I nodded energetically and pointed wildly at the picture.

"Read it?" asked Zoro

I nodded quickly and Robin complied.

"The Nemuri Nemuri no Mi is a Paramecia type. Nemuri means Sleep. The user can put their body in a comatose state for some time while they let their soul explore the spiritual plane."

"So, it's a mystery fruit…" Luffy said

"Idiot." chorused Nami, Zoro, and Sanji as they hit him together

"It is not known how they are revived. Not much is known about this fruit since it is quite rare." Finished Robin

"That's so cool Kenna!" gushed Sanji

"Wait, how did you wake up? What happened exactly?" asked Nami

"I was just talking to her. And then," Luffy stopped talking and I saw a blush creep across his cheeks.

_The only way to wake me up is if someone I care about kisses me just about anywhere. Not just on the lips. That's why I couldn't wake up because I didn't care about anyone on the last ship._

As I looked around the room, Luffy visibly blushed a deeper shade of red. This was not the Luffy I was used to.

"Captain-san, we need to get Kenna some clothes at the next island." Said Robin closing her book

"Ok, let's go on deck!" shouted Luffy as he ran out

"I'm going to bring Chopper so he can check you up." Said Nami as she left too

"Do you want to come on deck with us?" asked Robin

I shook my head 'no' and put the paper next to me on the bed. The rest of them left to go back on deck. After some time alone, Chopper walked back in. He checked all the normal stuff and even brought me a really big shirt so I wouldn't have to keep clutching the cloth.

"You need to rest but other than that your fine." He said as he finished putting salving cream on the scars

I nodded and lay back down. I started to let the boats movements lull me to sleep. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep slumber.

I had a dream. I was floating in the sky. Touching the soft as feather clouds. Suddenly, I fell into the ocean. Since I had eaten a devil fruit, I couldn't swim so I struggled with breath. I felt something curl around my leg like seaweed. I gasped and large bubbles escaped my mouth. I flailed some more, reaching up, but, what felt like a wet tongue, started to curl around my leg higher and higher. I gasped again and started feeling faint.

I looked down but I couldn't see anything. I only saw darkness. I looked at my leg and saw that where I felt the tongue was also darkness. I tried to push the darkness away but it wasn't working. Suddenly, I saw a light above me and felt the tongue retreat. I tried to swim closer to the light and I soon broke the surface. But it was like another ocean. I felt like I could breathe but bubbles were still coming out of my mouth.

I swam around in the ocean and saw a room floating in this above ocean. It was wood paneled and as I touched the walls, saw it was also full of oxygen. I pushed through the walls but was still in this above ocean environment. I looked down and gasped again. I saw my body lying in this room, dormant. I thought I had gone back into my state and sighed. I felt myself float closer to the ceiling as I waited but then a thought came to me.

_How was this room floating by itself?_

Suddenly, I felt myself fall down as gravity was once again introduced. I fell into my body and sat up quickly. I took my first breath of air and wondered how I could have held my breath for so long. Then, I realized it was just a dream and my head was pounding. I looked in front of me and saw Luffy holding his head.

I tried to say sorry but all that came out was a squeak.

"Well at least we know your vocal chords still work." He said sitting down near my feet

I tried to say 'What? Why?' but there was another squeak. Luffy passed me the paper and pencil and I wrote it down.

"You screamed in your sleep. What did you dream about?" he asked me with brows knitting together

_It was a nightmare. I thought I drowned._

"Oh, ok." He nodded

_Where are the others? Are we at an island yet?_

"Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp are on deck. Nami and Sanji are shopping on the island and Robin is in her room." He said

_Why didn't you go with Nami and Sanji?_

"I wanted to stay here just in case." He said rubbing his nose

_Just incase of what?_

"Anything like this happened."

I looked away blushing. Luffy didn't used to be this serious. He used to be much sillier and I think, an image from his past; namely me, reminded him that life wasn't all fun and games. He showed a bit of his regular self when Robin was explaining my devil fruit but everyone silenced him.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my chin and my face was forced up. I felt an electric shock pass through our skin and I gasped. I looked, with wide eyes, at Luffy, who pulled his hand back. He looked like he hadn't known why he did that and he looked down at his fumbling hands. I sucked in a deep breath and calmed my racing heart. I exhaled and grabbed the pencil and paper again.

_How have you been?_ I tried to act normal but my hand was shaking.

"I've… I've been good..." he nodded slowly. "How about you?"

_Not so good…_ He read it then his face fell into realization as he became conscious of what he had just asked.

"No… I didn't… I just… forgot… I'm sorry." he finished lamely

_It's… ok… You should probably go up on deck. Didn't Robin call you the captain?_

"Right… you're right." He said getting up from the bed. "You should rest."

I nodded and put the paper and pencil on the side once again. I lay back down and surprisingly, Luffy bent down above me and kissed my forehead.

"Good bye Kenna." He said walking away

Subconscious, I opened my mouth to say goodbye. I scrunched up my face, waiting for a squeak but what actually came out stopped Luffy in his tracks.

"B...ye…"


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Town Square ~**

"Make sure not to drop anything." Sniped Nami

"Of course!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes

They walked back towards the docks looking like a girl and a pile of walking bags. Suddenly, they heard a commotion to their right. Looking, they saw a boy with dark blue hair, almost black but not quite, questioning the man at the counter relentlessly.

"Where is she? I know you've seen her! Tell me now!" the boy shouted

"I am sorry but I have not seen her…" said the man backing away

"Tell me!" the boy leaned closer, pressing a picture into the man's face

"I have not. If you don't leave, I will be forced to call security." The man pressed himself against the wall

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go check that out." Whispered Sanji

"It's none of our business, now lets go…" said Nami stalking away

"But… Nami…" he said

Suddenly, there was the sound of a crash behind him. They both looked back to see the boy sprawled across the ground. "And stay out!" shouted that man

Sanji watched the security sneer at the boy and stomp on his picture. They walked back into the store laughing as the boy stood up, dusting off his clothes and the picture, started interrogating the people around him. "Have you seen this girl? I'm looking for this girl, have you seen her? This is my sister have you seen her?"

Sanji watched this boy, his heart going out to him. Nami called out to him but it fell on deaf ears. The boy noticed Sanji watched him and marched up to him. He shoved the picture in Sanji's face.

"Have you seen this girl? Do you know where she is? It's my sister!" the boy cried

Sanji inspected the picture. "That looks a lot like… but it couldn't be… that looks a lot like our new crew mate!"

"Can I come see her? Please, it might be my little sister!"

"I'm sorry… I wish I could help but my captain wouldn't appreciate unannounced visitors." Sanji flinched when Nami screamed at him again. "Do you have another picture? I could pass it around as well."

The boy patted all his pockets down until he checked his back pocket and pulled out a similar picture with him in it. He handed it to Sanji and thanked him.

"Sanji! Come here now! Or else!" shouted Nami

Sanji jumped in the air and ran away from that boy. The boy looked after him and smirked before disappearing in the crowd.

**~ Kenna P.O.V. ~**

Sanji and Nami made their way back to the ship and boarded it, Nami scolding Sanji the whole time. When they saw that no one was on deck, they got a bit worried.

"Where is everyone?" questioned Sanji

"Hello? Guys? We're back!" shouted Nami

Someone came sprinting up on deck and Nami and Sanji mistook his excitement for fright.

"What's wrong Chopper? Where are the guys?" Nami said immediately

"Kenna is talking!" Chopper said before running back down

Nami and Sanji exchanged a look before they ran downstairs, Sanji depositing all the packages in Nami's room before running back to Kenna's room.

"How did this happen?" Nami asked quickly

"Luffy kissed me again." I said

"Her voice is that of an angel!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes but then he realized exactly what I had said. They all did. The hearts in Sanji's eyes became fire as Nami cooed and Usopp and Zoro sighed.

"I'm going to go set sail." Zoro said and Usopp nodded. Robin jotted something down before following them.

"Aw, our little captain is growing up to be a big boy!" cooed Nami

"Where did he kiss you Kenna?" asked Sanji turning to Luffy angry.

"Forehead." I pointed

"Well if his kissing you made you speak, then my kissing you should heal you of all other ailments!" Sanji concluded and before I could say a thing he started smothering me all over

Nami and Chopper laughed and Luffy grinned. I wanted them to help me but soon found myself laughing as well.

"Feel any different?" said a flushed Sanji backing away

"Nope!" I smirked

"I shall try again then!" he jumped forward and I jumped back until I was pressed against the wall

"No, that's ok!" I said pulling the blanket up to my chin

Something fell off and tumbled to the floor. "Hey, what's that?" Luffy asked

Sanji bent down and picked up the item. "Oh, just this picture I got from a boy in town. He was looking for his missing sister. Say… Kenna… have you seen this person?" he showed me the picture

I looked at it for a second and saw about to say no when my eyes enlarged.

"Wh..Whe…where did you get this?" I struggled out, wrenching the picture from his grasp

"From the boy in town-" I cut him off

"The boy in this picture!" I pointed at him

Sanji nodded. I felt the waves push the boat and realized we had already started moving. I jumped out of the bed. "We have to turn back!"

"What? Why?" Luffy asked me

"This person… the one that gave you the picture, the one **in** the picture, is my brother!"

They all ran after Kenna who charged up to the top deck and started ordering Zoro around.

"Turn the sails! Get the paddles! Do something! Just turn this boat around!" I shouted

"Before you weren't talking and we could barely understand you. Now you are talking and you are talking too much. You're annoying." Said Zoro

I didn't even falter at his comment while the others assaulted him for being so rude. I turned to Usopp, who jumped when we locked eyes and quickly occupied himself.

"Someone please, please help me! Please turn the boat around. I beg you! I need to find my brother!" I wailed

"I'm sorry Kenna… I really am." Nami pointed behind me. "But… we're already too far away."

I looked out at the island we were just at, which now looked like a dot on the horizon. More tears started to pour down my cheeks and I ran to the end of the boat. I heard people gasp as they thought I was going to jump off but I just clutched at the railing and, leaning as far as I dared off the boat, yelled at the disappearing island.

"Kairo!" I fell to the ground and broke down, sobs shaking my body. Then, I felt myself being lifted.

"Turn the boat around." Luffy said

"Wha- but Luffy?" stuttered Zoro

"I said turn the boat around."

"Are you kidding me? We're turning the boat around for a stranger?" Zoro shouted

"She's not a stranger!" yelled Luffy

"Maybe not to you but to me she's just a stranger!"

"That's it!" Luffy shouted, letting my legs drop until I was standing next to him, his arm slipped until it was around my waist. "You always disobey my orders. Who's the captain here? Me! You listen to me! And whatever I say goes!"

"Without me here, you wouldn't even have a crew! You would be stuck somewhere dying! All the people here are here thanks to me!" said Zoro

Luffy's hand slipped away from me and he pushed me back. "Stay there." Is all he said. He pulled off Shank's straw hand and threw it behind him. I caught it and held it against me.

"So you want to fight?" said Zoro pulling his bandana off his arm and tying it around his head. "Fine with me."

"No…" I whispered

Zoro pulled his three swords out of their sheaths and placed one in his mouth.

"Please…" I said quietly

Luffy threw his arm behind him, it passed by me and the wind from it was almost strong enough to blow me off the boat, but I was frozen in spot. My hair flew back while the others on deck clutched nearby walls.

"Don't…" I murmured

"Santōryū Ougi!" shouted Zoro at the same time Luffy shouted, "Gum Gum Bullet!"

"Stop!" I shouted and ran forward. I saw them both look at me and saw their eyes visibly widen, but knew they couldn't stop. I threw the hat to my right and pushed my hands forward. Both my palms were pointing at the two boys who froze completely.

I fell to the deck floor on my hands and knees suddenly tired. "I don't want you guys to fight over something that trivial." Tears started falling from my eyes and making little brown circles on the wood before disappearing. "I especially don't want you fighting because of me."

"What did you do Kenna?" Nami said

I looked up, tears still blurring my vision and saw Zoro and Luffy suspended in frozen animation, they had been right about to strike and now their faces were frozen as well.

"What happened?" I looked back at the rest of the crew

"You just put your hands out and then they froze…" Usopp said

"I… don't know what I did…" I said

Just then, Robin appeared again and came up to me. She examined my hands, wrote something down in that book she had started carrying around before taking my hands in hers.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, tears already bubbling up in my speech.

"Imagine you have a remote in your hands. Right now, you pressed pause and pointed it at Luffy and Zoro. To get them going again, you have to press play."

"But how do I do that?" I sobbed without tears.

"I don't know." She placed my hands down and moved away. She then walked some ways away and passed me a blanket. "For now, all we can do is wait…"

Usopp sighed and Chopped changed into a larger, buffer furry. They started to move Luffy and Zoro and Nami came over to help me up.

"Wait! I have to at least try!" I said.

Usopp and Chopper backed away and so did Nami and Robin. I lifted my arms up and held my hands out, my palms pointed at the two frozen boys. I closed my eyes and imagined a remote. I pressed the play button and closed my fists. I slowly opened my eyes, one by one. I saw Luffy's arm stretch out far onto the ocean, an attack meant for Zoro before snapping back into place. I turned to Zoro and saw him cut up the railing on the left side of the boat. They turned and saw they hadn't attacked each other. As they got ready to try for another attack, I felt my knees buckle and I fell on my left side.

"Kenna!" I heard Luffy run to my side while Zoro huffed and walked away.

I saw his face loom over mind and I shakily reached my hand up to cup his face.

"I'm glad… you're alright…" I whispered before passing out, my hand falling back to the warped wooden floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.:** I tried to get this out as quickly as possible because I was getting a lot of good reviews, favorites, story alerts. And I felt bad that I hadn't updated in the longest time.

**~ Kenna P.O.V. ~**

I woke up in my bed with the covers tucked under my arms. I decided I was going to inspect the ship in spirit form before I actually woke up because I knew I would be assaulted. I focused on my spiritual form separating from my physical form and before I knew it, I was floating above my real body.

Then, I mentally slapped myself in the head. I couldn't get out of this state with out someone helping me. I had no way to let them know that I was fine so they would be leaving me alone. I sighed before touching down on the ground beside my bed.

I walked out of the room, phasing through the door, and decided I was going to explore the ship. I turned left and glided down the hallway. The floor slanted down until I reached another door. I peered through the port hole and saw two people I would have never thought to be together.

Robin and Zoro sat in the room their heads bent low together. I passed through the door and floated before them. I tried to listen to their conversation but they were talking so low, and I was afraid to move forward, even though I knew I would not be caught. It also felt wrong to be listening to their private conversation.

Well it did, until I heard my name. Then, I moved a lot closer.

"Why do I hate her? Why don't **you** hate her?" Zoro sneered. "Why does everyone like her? We barely know her!"

"We like her because our captain likes her. He really **likes** her incase you haven't noticed." Robin said.

Zoro just crossed his arms over his taut white shirt. Robin took that as her cue to speak again. "Just give her a chance alright? She is the one that saved you from a lifetime in that embarrassing position."

"I wouldn't have been frozen if she wasn't here! And it wasn't embarrassing!" Zoro argued. Robin opened her mouth to say something else but Zoro stood up quickly. "We've docked right?" Robin nodded. "I'm going to go train in the water." He stood up, placing his swords by his bed, and turned to stare through me at the door.

As he walked towards me, I felt something strong pull me backwards. It was as if I was falling back into the past as I was pulled out of the hall way and back towards my body.

I opened my eyes and pushed down with my arms, slightly raising my body. My cyan eyes met with dark brown eyes. Luffy quickly backed up and we both clapped hands to our respective lips.

"Aw!" Nami cooed. "They finally kissed!"

"Why'd you push me?" Luffy growled at her.

"What you didn't enjoy it?" Nami said and quickly added, "Be careful what you say, Kenna is Paramecia as well and I'm sure she can kick your ass."

"You don't have to answer that." I said quickly, trying to control my blush. "And I can barely control my powers so… no, not really…" Nami sighed before leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry, Kenna. I didn't mean to… she just pushed me into you…" he trailed off and looked away.

"It's alright, just next time I hope you kiss me because you want to." He opened his mouth, blush coloring his face, but I jumped up out of bed.

"What's up?" he said quickly turning as I walked to the door. I froze in place and turned back to face him. I had completely forgotten he was there, my mind on something else entirely.

"Oh, I was just going to get some food." I made up quickly.

"I can do that. You just stay here and rest." He said

"I'm always resting." I said but grinned anyways.

He smiled back before opening the door and walking out. I counted to 20, incase someone else wanted to check up on me, before scrawling a quick note on a piece of ripped paper and slipping through the small crack.

I ran through the ship, sneaking past the kitchen, where most people were currently occupying before jumping on deck. I looked around quickly, until I saw it. There, in the water, swimming like a fish, was Zoro.

I watched him circle the ship for a while until he suddenly stopped. He looked up as if he had felt watched and our eyes met. I looked down at him before taking a deep breath to assure myself. I nodded before pinching my nose and, sitting on the banister, I slid into the water. Zoro watched my disbelievingly as I sank under water.

Zoro swam towards me underwater and I tried to pass him the paper. He tried to grab me, to help me swim but I moved his hands away, still trying to give him the paper. Then, he moved out of my vision and I felt myself being pulled back towards the surface.

Bubbles were streaming out of my mouth very quickly by now and the fresh water started to sting so I closed my eyes. The next thing I knew was I had two hands pushing down hard on my chest before a mouth clamped down on mine, blowing air into my lungs.

I felt water start resurfacing quickly and pushed the person off me. The water erupted from my mouth and I coughed to clear it of my system. I brought my hands up to my eyes and wiped my eyes furiously.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Zoro shouted from my right.

"I had… to show you… this note I wrote…" I said shakily, producing the sopping letter.

Zoro grabbed the letter and threw it behind him. "The note doesn't matter! You have a devil fruit! You can't swim!" he shouted again.

"Only way… to get… your attention…" I fell back on the sand and tried to catch my breath.

"I have to get you back to the boat." He said picking me up. I felt my head loll back but I wasn't unconscious, just exhausted.

"Oh, my god…" Zoro muttered.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled.

"Our captain is an idiot…" he grumbled.

"Our?" I said bringing my head up so I could look at him.

"Yeah… I guess I was a little harsh on you…" he said.

"Why is he an idiot?"

He flipped me so that I was standing up, with his help to support me, and pointed out into the ocean. "That," he pointed at a tiny pinprick in the distance, "is the Going Merry."

**~ Crew P.O.V. ~**

Luffy walked into the kitchen. "Hey Sanji, you got something for Kenna?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Actually," Sanji turned around and, instantly, Luffy's mouth started watering. There was all the meat one man, especially a meat-o-holic like Luffy, could dream for on one plate.

The scents coming off of it were majestic. Luffy quickly sat at the table, fork in one hand, knife in the other. He also had on a bib with a grinning lobster plastered on the front.

"I'm trying out a new sauce and I need to know if it's good or not." Sanji placed the plate in front of Luffy and took a step back. In that instant, Luffy inhaled the food, quite literally. One moment it was there and the next he had a bulging beer belly that was bouncing up and down from the sudden change in mass.

"That was awesome, Sanji! Make that every night!" Luffy shouted and danced around the kitchen. Sanji grinned and blushed at the complement and quickly turned to wash the dishes.

"Uh… Luffy, didn't you come in here to do something?" Usopp asked.

"Not that I can remember…" Luffy said, picking his teeth with a chicken bone.

"Are we ready to set sail?" Chopper asked Usopp.

"Captain? Are we ready?" Usopp turned to Luffy again.

"Well let's see… Everyone is here… Zoro is in his room, Kenna is in her room, Robin is in her room… Nami is in her room… Yep! We're all set!" Luffy said and they all got the boat ready.

While Usopp was bringing up the anchor, he saw some bubbles floating up from the water and got freaked out. He pulled up the anchor quickly and ran back inside, too frightened to speak.

They got the paddles and paddled a bit to get speed before opening up the sail to get wind power. Luffy then got a plate of food more healthy than that of what he had just ingested and started to descend back to the infirmary.

"Kenna?" he said pushing open the door. When he saw it was empty, he almost dropped the tray. "I told her to stay here…" he turned around and walked towards the women's quarters, but stopped to go check up on Zoro.

But when he looked in the room, it was empty. He then went to his before designated path and knocked on the women's door before opening it. The only person he saw in there was Robin reading a book.

"Hey, have you seen Kenna? Or Zoro? Or Nami?" he asked.

"Well Zoro went to go train. And Kenna I'm not sure. Maybe Nami's in the bathroom?" She said. This time Luffy really did drop the tray. "What's wrong?" asked Robin.

Luffy didn't answer but ran back on deck. He looked around wildly and saw the island disappear as a strong gust of wind carried them away. "Go find Nami!" he said loudly and the whole crew set themselves to the task.

After an agonizing 4 minutes, where they laid anchor again to stop putting distance between them and the island, they all came to one conclusion.

"Nami is gone…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.:** Keep up the reviews, favorites, and story alerts and ill keep updating. More reviews, faster updates.

**~ Nami P.O.V. ~**

Nami walked around, a pleased smile plastered onto her face. She couldn't wait to deposit her bags and trick her captain into sailing towards another shopping island. Sure, it was boring for him but Nami had gotten something for everyone, including Kenna, here.

Sure, they might not always all like their gifts but she bought what she thought they would look well in as her entourage. Nami navigated her way through the crowd and quickly made it to the dock. When she got there, a vein started to appear on her forehead at what she found, or lack of what she found there.

"You idiot! You forgot me!" she shouted at the empty ocean. Her mind started running as she headed back into town. How could they forget her? The navigator! The only reason they weren't lost at sea was **because** of her!

Everyone in the town was now making a clear scope around her due to the way her face looked. She looked like she would kill anyone that stepped in her path. Someone dared though. Actually, two some ones…

**~ Kenna P.O.V. ~**

"What do we do now? The ship is gone! And they left us here!" I said exasperated.

Zoro simply plopped down on the sand. "We wait… They're sure to realize we're not on board and come back for us."

"You're right I guess." I stayed standing up, watching the sun go down past the water. From this angle it looked like the water was extinguishing the sun and it was a beautiful sight.

From behind us, it was an array of blues and violets and dark colors chasing away the bright oranges and reds and pinks. Then, a sharp breeze passed by us and I shook like a leaf.

"Cold?" Zoro asked me.

I gestured to the clothes I was wearing, a long white shirt that only reached down to mid thigh; which was still a bit damp from my dip in the water. "Big time."

"Come on." He said standing up and grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find a hotel or someone to set us up for the night. If they do come back, they're not going to leave until we're on board again." I nodded and tried to keep up with him as we started seeing an increase in people.

Most stared at me weirdly, but some looked as if they wanted to set me up underneath them for the whole night, if you know what I mean. I moved closer to Zoro as we started to reach the most crowded.

Then, I saw what looked like a familiar orange head bob past us. I tugged on Zoro's arm and looked up at him. "Wasn't that Nami?"

"Naw, Nami's on the boat." He said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I hen glared at the ground, slightly pouting. "You'd think they would have done a head count before they left…"

"Some how I know this is all Sanji's fault." Zoro grumbled. I looked around and saw a charging red head coming towards us.

"See I told you it was Nami. Let's wait for her!" I stopped and dug my heels in the ground so that Zoro would have to leave me if he wanted to walk away.

The head bobbed closer and closer, the crowd splitting it came closer until the person was visible. "What is this? Out of my way!"

"Wait a minute… that's not Nami…" Zoro took a step back, throwing me off balance.

"Do you want me to call the guards on you?" the boy shouted. He was scrawny and short, with flame red hair. He had dirty spattered on his face and his cape, he was wearing a cape, was ripped.

"Guards? Listen pipsqueak, you should really just get out of our way. We are not people you want to mess with."

"Pipsqueak? I am the royal prince Cameron of the island you are currently planting your peasant feet on!"

"Cameron is a girls name…" I said before thinking. By now, people had stopped to witness the strange happenings in the town square and everyone laughed as the girl barely wearing anything insulted their 'royal highness'.

"It's Unisex!" the boy spluttered.

"Okay, Cammy. Run along now, I'm sure your mommy misses you very much." Zoro waved his hand carelessly.

"How dare you!" Cameron shouted.

"Look here, you don't want to mess with us. This is my friend, Kenna. She has a devil fruit; Paramecia type." The crowd gasped and stared at me.

"Zoro, what are you doing?" I muttered to him.

"Just go along with it." He said back before taking a step forward. "And you might have heard of me. I'm Roronoa Zoro, master swordsman of the Santōryū. Like I said before, you **don't** want to mess with us."

"Threatening the Royal Prince is unforgivable!" said a loud voice from behind us. Zoro turned around while I just looked behind. There was a gang of people in black armor, the person in front, dubbed the leader, had a swishing red cape and was glaring at us.

"It's the black knights." Someone in the crowd said.

"Oh, how cliché." I said turning back to stare at the prince.

"Devil fruit users are not allowed on this island." Said the leader and the prince raised his chin, grinning.

"I'd like to see you stop us." Zoro said reaching for his swords… but he had left them on the boat. "Oh, crap!" he said when he realized.

We moved back to back and stared at our opponents. "I hope you have a plan now genius." I said in an anxious voice.

"Give me a minute!"

"You're minute is up, Roronoa Zoro." Said the leader.

"How are you going to fight when you have no swords?" sneered the prince.

**~ Nami P.O.V. ~**

"Hey, sweetheart, what's going on?" asked the left guy.

"Wanna come join us? We're going to party." Said the right guy.

"Out of my way!" Nami snarled.

"Come on baby. Get with real men." Said the left one.

"I said get out of my way!" Nami pulled her fist back and punched the right guy. He went flying and slide on the ground. The left guy looked angry for a minute but then he saw Nami glaring at him and he turned and went to check up on his friend.

Nami huffed and kept walking. As she was walking, she noticed that the amount of people was thinning until she saw a huge gang of people clumped up in one area. She tried to see what was in the middle by jumping but the crowd was too thick. She shrugged and kept walking.

She was about 4 feet away, when she heard something that made her stop in her tracks. "I'm Roronoa Zoro, master swordsman of the Santōryū. Like I said before, you **don't** want to mess with us."

_Zoro?_ Nami thought and turned back towards the crowd. She started pushing people out of the way, desperate to get to the middle. When she did reach the middle, she saw Kenna and Zoro standing back to back, cornered by guards and a short, bony red head.

"Zoro?" Nami said without thinking.

**~ Kenna P.O.V. ~**

"Nami!" I shouted seeing her.

"Nami!" Zoro repeated turning his head.

"Another accomplice, I see." Said the leader.

"Accomplice?" Nami asked.

"It's a long story…" Zoro said slowly edging towards her.

"Oh, no you don't!" The prince shouted.

"Run!" Zoro shouted and he took off into the crowd. Nami had also disappeared so I had no idea who to follow. Then, I felt someone grab my arm in a rough way that I recognized as not friendly.

"No!" I shouted pushing my hand towards them. There was a gasp, then nothing. I slowly looked behind me and saw everyone directly behind me was frozen. People in front of me gasped again and started moving away from me.

"What have you done?" shouted the prince, trying to wake up his guards.

"I'm so sorry." I said backing away.

"Guards! Seize her!" the prince shouted.

I took a step back, disbelief marring my face. _I had to get out of here! _I shouted in my head.

**~ Zoro P.O.V. ~**

"Where'd Kenna go?" Zoro stopped and looked around quickly.

"I don't know. I thought you had her!" Nami stopped as well.

"Damn it! What if she was taken by the Guards?"

"Then we go to the castle and save her!"

"And where exactly would that be?"

"I have no idea…" Nami said looking at the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Kenna P.O.V. ~**

I looked around, seeing only strangers that avoided me like the plague. I started feeling weaker as I stumbled around. I leaned against the building and tried to catch my breath. I had inadvertently run down a dead end alley and there was no one in sight, thankfully.

_What do I do now? _I thought, slowly sliding down the wall until I was sitting on the ground. I wrapped my arms around my folded knees and placed my head against the wall. I closed my eyes trying to think of a solution and slowly but surely fell into oblivion.

**~ Nami P.O.V. ~**

Nami and Zoro both walked out of the store. They had both completely changed their outfits to disguise themselves. Nami was currently wearing an orange dress with a pink boa hanging loosely from her neck. She was wearing black high heels and had on dark tights. Her hair was still the same way but she had some jewelry added on her arms and neck. Zoro was now wearing a suit and purple tie matching Nami's dress.

"Why did we do this again?" Zoro sighed and asked her.

"The ball! The Prince's ball! To find a mate!" Nami shouted exasperated. Seeing Zoro's blank face, she turned to the nearby store front and ripped the poster off.

"See this is the boy you were bullying. He's on a poster. These posters are **everywhere**! Everyone who's anyone is going to attend! This event is at the castle! They've taken Kenna to the castle! We're going to get Kenna back! Do I have to spell **everything** out for you?" Nami shouted

Nami sighed as Zoro nodded quickly. "Listen," She pulled him into a dark alley to make sure they weren't overheard. "We're going to break into the castle under the guise of wanting to go to the ball. Then we're going to find Kenna, and save her. Then we're going to sneak out before anyone notices us. Then we're going to hijack a boat and find our idiot of a captain and throw him in the ocean! Do you understand now?"

Zoro nodded again and Nami strode out of the alleyway with him in tow. It was then that Zoro saw elegant people streaming from somewhere, all forming a line that led far out of the small town. Zoro and Nami joined the line at a random point. They listened to the posh people speak excitedly about the upcoming ball. Zoro was nervous, Nami was nervous. They had never done something like this before.

**~ Crew P.O.V. ~**

Usopp and Chopper were in the background running around wildly, while Sanji leaned against the stern smoking a cigar. Robin had her nose in a book as per-usual. Luffy was sitting on the floor, Indian style, with a hand under his chin and a pondering expression on his face.

"This is your fault." Sanji interrupted the silence. No one responded for a while so Sanji elaborated. "Luffy, this is all your fault."

"How is this my fault?" Luffy jumped to his feet.

"You didn't make sure everyone was on the boat before we left! Now two of our three dazzling ladies are stuck with that oaf!"

"I thought everyone was on board!"

"Zoro could have just swum after us so it wouldn't matter if it was just him. But because Kenna and Nami are with him, he can't!"

Usopp stopped running and crossed his arms. "Couldn't we just _turn_ the boat around and sail back?"

"Not on the Grand Line." Robin cut in, her face still in the book.

"Not without a Log Post." Sanji added.

Usopp sighed and got mowed down by a running fur ball. They tumbled for a bit before stopping.

"I have an idea." Luffy said suddenly.

"Well, first time for everything." Sanji leered.

Luffy glared at Sanji before turning to look at everyone in turn. "Okay, so three of us have devil fruit and we cannot go into the water." He then looked at Usopp and Sanji. "By two of us… **can**."

"Your point?"

"The two of you swim in the direction we came in until you can see something or you're almost out of our view. If you can't, then come back immediately." Luffy said

"Wow…" Usopp slowly stood up. "That was actually smart, Luffy."

"Not really." Sanji took a drag on his cigar before blowing a circle at Luffy.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Luffy snarled.

"Can anyone say Eternal Log Post?" Sanji sneered.

"We don't have time to get one of those for the island." Robin chimed in again.

"So are you up for it?" Luffy asked.

"Fine, alright. But it's only for the girls. You got that Luffy?" Sanji said throwing his cigar over the side of the boat while Usopp was furiously shaking his hands and his head 'no'. "Come on, Usopp." Sanji grabbed Usopp and was about to dive into the water when a certain furry creature interrupted.

"Why not take a life boat?"

"Does the Going Merry have a lifeboat?" Sanji questioned looking at Usopp. Usopp shook his head slowly. "Swimming it is." Sanji finished before taking his jacket and shoes off and plunging into the water. Usopp stared for a while before turning to Luffy.

"I don't have to go as well do I? I mean Sanji's got it covered…" he trailed off. Suddenly, Robin's hands popped up from under his feet and he was over turned off the boat.

Robin and Luffy both leaned on the railing and Chopped jumped in between them. "Think we should have tied a rope around them? Just in case?" he volunteered. Luffy snapped his fingers, his mouth slightly open and looked at the retreating duo.

**~ Zoro P.O.V. ~**

"So do you get the plan?" Nami asked quietly.

They were both currently walking on a path through the forest with all the other invitees. The ominous forest stood on either side but no one seemed particularly concerned.

"Uh… run through it again, please?" Zoro said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Nami sighed and spoke even quieter. "We get in, I distract the prince by dancing with him and keep the head guards eyes on me. You take out the lesser guards; knock out only! **Do not** _kill_ them! Then, we sneak down to the dungeons; get Kenna to change into this dress and we leave."

"Alright then." Zoro said. Then, he looked around. "Why is everyone wearing masks?"

Nami gasped. "I forgot it was a masquerade ball! I forgot masks!" She saw her plan falling apart before her eyes while Zoro looked around again. "What are you looking for?"

He didn't answer, just turned to the girl right behind them. "Hey babe, do you like bad boys?" he flexed his muscles and the girl almost swooned. Zoro held out his arm and they both walked into the trees. The girl's company made eye contact with Nami for a second before running after the girl.

Nami glared at the area before turning to keep walking. Then, she saw a shape coming out of the darkness with two masks in his hands. He threw on to Nami before pulling on his own.

"What did you do?"

"Got some masks." He kept walking. Nami shook her head before fixing her mask on her face and following Zoro.

**~ Crew P.O.V. ~**

"That was a stupid idea!" Usopp shivered as they stood on deck. Sanji tried to light a cigar but it wouldn't work.

"It's too dark to keep going. We'll start again when the sun rises." Robin said before leaving the upper deck.

"We? You mean us!" Sanji called after her but she took no notice.

"We didn't make any progress…" Usopp said sadly while attempting to blow his wet hair out of his face. Luffy was leaning against the rail, looking out to the ocean. Suddenly, a bright light was shone from the port side. Luffy stared at it unbelievingly until it started to fade.

"Turn the ship! Port side! Go! Before it fades completely!" he shouted quickly.

Usopp stared at the light before jumping to action. Sanji stared as well before speaking, "How do we know what that is? It could be **anything**!"

"It's a _start_!" Luffy insinuated.

Sanji flicked his cigar over the edge of the boat before walking away. "It's a start…"

**~ Kenna P.O.V. ~**

I quickly sat up, realizing I had fallen asleep. When I looked up, I realized there was a roof over my head and it wasn't just darkness. I swung my feet to the ground and instantly felt tired again. I slowly walked to the bars that locked me in the room and grabbed them, feeling as if I was about to pass out.

"Oh, you're awake?" said a voice to my left. I looked before falling to my knees. The prince was standing there with a maniacal grin on his face. "You might want to let go of the bars. And get off of the floor." He sneered.

I fell right, until I was just staring at him from the floor panting. The prince clicked his fingers and two big guards entered the room. They picked me up and placed me back on the bed. I instantly felt better when I landed on the worn mattress. The prince clicked his fingers again and the guards left.

"This, my dear," he tapped the floor with a foot. "Is Kairoseki." I wasn't sure what that was so I just stared at him blankly, which was all I could do.

"And so is this." He pointed at the wall, "This." he pointed at the bars. "And pretty much anything in this cell besides the bed." Once again with my blank look and he sighed. "Kairoseki is **sea** stone. It's basically the only thing that can harm a devil fruit user." He started pacing around the room. "But it can't harm a human." He jumped on the ground.

"I am human." I growled out but he ignored me.

"I paid a lot of money to make this cage incase a devil fruit user, particularly a famous one, ventured into my country so I could give them to the Marines and get the cash reward!"

"You seem… to have put…a lot of… thought into this…" I panted out.

"I have. Now if you will excuse me, I have a party to host!" he walked to the door. "Oh, and I would leave the door open, but I don't want to risk you escaping." He laughed crudely before prancing out of the room.

I watched him disappear out of my line of view before passing out again.

**~ Crew P.O.V. ~**

"Paddle faster!" Luffy shouted.

"The light isn't going anywhere!" Sanji shouted but complied.

They were currently in the process of rowing the boat backwards, towards the light. They meaning Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper on the left and right sides respectively. Soon, they could see the shape of an island popping up on the horizon but it certainly wasn't the island they were at before, Usopp confirmed it.

This new island had a bunch of colorful, bright, and neon signs popping up everywhere, each sign trying to out-do the others. There were hoards of people walking in every which direction and a drunken song could be heard on the air. The lights they had seen from so far away had made the dark night seem like day on this island.

"What… is this place?" Usopp was the first to speak.

"It's like a huge party!" Chopped yelled, his eyes sparkling.

"Where ever it is… it's not the right place." Luffy collapsed on the ground, an arm covering his eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll find the right place. We should go on board just in case…" Sanji trailed off after a group of beautiful girls passed by.

They docked the boat before asking Robin if she wanted to join them but she settled for boat sitting. They all jumped off the boat and walked further onto the island after a promise to meet back at the boat with info in 2 hours. They didn't notice the large sign but that was just natural since there were huge vines covering any letters, large print or not.

'Welcome to Zapper Island. Turn back now.'

/./

**A.N.:** Yeah I know there isn't much Chopper in here. I know I promised Razamataz22 I'd make a longer chapter but it wasn't really longer… sorry… next chapter should be coming out on Saturday or Sunday… or Monday…

I start school Wednesday so expect a longer waiting time… sorry! Again! I feel horrible…I'll try to write like a maniac on Friday nights and Saturday nights but I'm going to be getting a lot of homework…

Also, I'm thinking about changing the Pairing but I want your opinion. Vote on the poll on my Profile.

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Nami P.O.V. ~**

"Welcome." Said two people on the side of the door leading up to the prince's place. It was more like mega-castle with 5 towers reaching up to the sky. It was highly decorated and there was a constant stream of people going inside.

"How did we miss that from the town?" Zoro muttered as they walked into the building.

"It was really far away. This island must be enormous." Nami said as she looked around. She wished she could make a map of this place so that they could have an even faster getaway but that wasn't possible. She had none of their tools.

The walls were made of beautiful stone and the doorway was large enough to fit a 10 foot giant. As the duo walked in, they took in the high roof and the dim room they were in. The chatter was high as the room was so crowded and just as they stepped into the room, though the line behind them appeared to have no end, the door snapped shut behind them.

"Welcome one and all! To the… prince's ball!" said a loud voice that echoed over the crowd. The audience clapped as a single light was shone on a pedestal. There was a short man standing on it, his head bowed and his arm bent in front of him, his other arm leaning out behind him.

"My princesses." He looked up and smiled. Almost every single girl swooned. The music started at once and everyone suddenly was paired up except for a couple unfortunate few who clung to the surrounding walls. Nami made eye contact with Zoro before walking towards the prince.

She walked through the crowd with such pompous grace that the crowd just split around her. She finally found the prince, circled by a gang of hopeful girls as they watched him dancing with some lithe little thing who didn't look much older than 7.

"May I cut in?" Nami said, tapping the girl on her shoulder. She may have sounded kind and sweet but the tap was as sharp as her words, which were like knives that could cut through diamonds.

**(A.N.:** Yes I am aware that no knives can cut through diamonds so imagine how sharp and strong those knives must be. Now her words were like that.**)**

The girl shrunk away and Nami stepped into the prince's arms. He continued dancing as if nothing had happened and Nami smiled at him.

"Haven't I seen you before?" the prince asked after a while.

"Perhaps on the posters in my kingdom." Nami smirked and twirled. The prince seemed taller and more impressive then he had in the town square.

"Which kingdom would that be?" he asked but Nami pressed a finger to his lips.

"Now is not a time for talking but a time for dancing." She said in a seductive voice before pressing herself closer to the prince. She looked over his shoulder and danced him around in a circle until she found Zoro. She met his eyes and he nodded before disappearing down a hall that branched off from the grand room.

**~ Zoro P.O.V. ~**

He saw Nami give him the signal and walked in the shade of the pillars. He heard footsteps behind him but when he turned around there was no one there. He had no weapons but he had his fists and that was all he needed. He kept walking and once again heard the footsteps and once again there was no one behind him. When he turned back around, there was a petite girl in front of him.

"Um… would you like… to dance?" she asked him.

"No thanks." Zoro shook his hand and tried to walk around her.

"Only for one song." The girl pleaded.

"I said no." Zoro said. "Wait a minute… haven't I seen you before?"

The girl took a step back and her face started to split in a sinister grin. Zoro took a step forward and tickled his memory. "You seem really familiar…"

"How about me?" said a voice behind Zoro. Zoro turned around and was met with a fist to the nose. He held it as he stumbled backwards. He fell over a leg, probably that elfin girls leg, and hit the ground hard.

"You two! I stole your masks… in the forest…" Zoro finally realized.

"That's right. Now I'm back for revenge." Said the boy.

"Uh… all I did was steal your masks… that's not a big deal…" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Those were couture masks!"

"So I'll give them back later." Zoro shrugged and stood up again.

"That's not good enough." Said the boy and he charged again. He tried to punch Zoro again but Zoro was ready for this.

He pulled the boys arm and kicked him away. The boy stumbled a bit before spinning around. The girl also charged at him with a battle cry, her small purse swinging, Zoro also charged her and lifted her off her feet. She battered him with her purse but he threw her at the guy. The guy caught her and they both fell like dominos.

"Is there a problem here?" said a voice behind them.

Zoro spun around and saw one of the guards in an impressive suit. "Uh…" Zoro thought for a second before speaking. "Yes these two crazy people in cheap masks just attacked me."

"What? He attacked us before we got to the castle!" said the boy.

"Why would a member of the aristocracy attack you lowly peasants?" Zoro sneered really getting into character.

The boy gapped like a fish out of water as the guard called two more to eradicate the two miscreants. He nodded at Zoro before striding away, only looking back at Zoro once. Zoro shook his head at the easily fooled captain before walking again.

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to find the dungeons, let alone get the dress to Kenna that Nami had conveniently placed in a gift wrapped box that was currently on the gift table which Zoro was walking behind right now.

He saw just how many presents' people had brought for the prince and he sighed. If they wanted to **buy **the prince, they certainly knew how high to guessed their box would be the smallest one and took that. He then looked for a typical dungeon door and opened it. He pumped his fist when he saw the dark descending stairs.

He quickly ran down them with no trouble at all and walked past the ominous empty cages. "Kenna? Are you here?"

"Zoro? Is that you?" came a faraway voice.

"Where are you?" Zoro said.

"I don't know. I'm in a cell." She said.

Zoro kept walking until he saw her, shriveled in corner on the tiny bed. "What did he do to you?" She was shaking every so often and looked as if she was freezing.

"The floor… is sea stone…" she stuttered.

Zoro looked at the locked cell then back at Kenna. The least he could do was get her out of those rags. He ripped open the box and threw the clothes at her without looking at them. They landed near her and she raised her head.

"What are those?"

"We're going to sneak you out. They're having a party above so everyone is dressed like that." Zoro turned around to give her some privacy.

"I doubt that anyone is going to be dressed like this." She said before he heard the rustling of clothes. After a while, Zoro heard her speak again. "Done."

He turned around and took a big step back. That was not the dress he remembered Nami getting for her at the store. This dress was hung short on her. It was a light blue and had white fluff coating the top and bottom of the dress. It was barely any longer than the shirt had been so it was no use.

The dress also came with high heels and light blue mask. Kenna stood up and Zoro felt a blush start to creep on his face. The person now standing could not be the same innocent Kenna he had just spoken to. Kenna tried walking and almost fell. She grabbed onto the bars to steady herself and then fell to her knees.

"You need to get the keys." She panted out.

"I don't need keys." Zoro said before kicking the lock. At first, it didn't break, but after 3 more good kicks it swung open. By that time, Kenna looked as weak as she had before. "We need to get out of here." Zoro lifted her up and started walking back towards the party.

Slowly, but surely, she regained her strength and then was able to walk. She followed him up the stairs and he check to make sure the coast was clear. As soon as they both walked out they heard a cough to their right. They both spun around and Zoro recognized one of the head guards helpers.

"What were you two doing down there?" he asked while looking Kenna up and down.

"I was just showing my-" Zoro stuttered at that part before spitting out, "Wife your jailing system. It's very advanced."

Kenna fixed her dress to cover herself more and the guard nodded at them. "Just make sure to tell a guard next time. We don't want you two getting lost."

Zoro nodded before grabbing Kenna and walking away quickly. "Now all we have to do is find Nami then get out. We're nearly there. She should still be dancing with the Prince…"

Zoro found the prince standing on the pedestal and found Nami dancing with a guard that didn't seem keen on letting her go.

"Now the Prince will have one last dance before he has to leave." Said the announcer from before. "Which lucky lady will he choose?"

Then, a spot light started to pass over the crowd and the cheers grew louder. Zoro saw Nami furiously running after the spot light, as well as some other girls doing the exact same thing. Suddenly, both Zoro and Kenna were blinded as the spot light landed on them.

Zoro did some quick thinking again and stood in front of Kenna. "You don't want to dance with a guy do you?" he said in the silence.

"No." came a snide voice. "But I did see that young lady near you. Where did she go?"

"What young lady?" Zoro said.

Suddenly, there was a commotion behind them and Zoro was pushed away as Kenna was exposed to the crowd. She raised an arm to block the spot light as a path formed from her to the middle of the room where the prince was waiting.

"Music!" he said as some guards pushed Kenna forward. She tottered awkwardly on her heels before managing to walk to the prince. "My Princess." He said as he held a hand out to her.

She took it hesitantly and the prince pulled her closer. She moved a hand to his shoulder while he moved a hand to the waist of her short dress. They started dancing, watched avidly by the crowd, and Kenna gulped, nervous. What if the prince found out who she was? What would he do then?

**A.N.:** I feel so bad… it's been like 3 weeks… so I stayed home from school today just to give you this chapter. KIDDING! Well I did stay home from school but not just for you. I was sick… still am…but I had to get this out… anyways. Expect chapter 8 on Earliest Monday 20th, latest Saturday 25th.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Kenna P.O.V. ~**

I didn't know how to dance. In my village, there were no dance classes. That was an unneeded skill on our tiny island. There weren't any parties that required we know how to dance like high-class people but we did know how to move our bodies to look like we were some what dancing. Right now though, I was still kind of tired from touching the Kairoseki so I let the Prince take control completely. He pulled me closer and lay his head on my shoulder, near my ear.

"Are you having fun?" he whispered and I nearly shivered due to his breath.

"It's … certainly not what I'm used to." I finally choked out.

"I'm sorry if this is below your standards." He pulled away to look me in the eyes. By now, other people had started dancing, much to the dismay of many ladies who had wished to dance with the Prince.

"Oh, it's alright." I said trying to soothe him but ending up sounding snobbish. "What's your name?" I quickly changed the subject.

"It's Cameron." He said, slightly blushing. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it. "I know. I know. It's a girl's name." He said, looking down

"It can be used for either." I shrugged, repeating his previous words in attempt to win him over. He practically beamed with pleasure and hid his face in my shoulder.

We danced peacefully like that for a while and then the prince suddenly pulled his face away. He looked like he was about to say something when we were interrupted.

"Prince," said what looked like a personal assistant. "You have to go and announce your decision." He said.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." The prince shrugged and released my hand. He pulled away and I felt a sense of loss. I nodded carefully and watched as he left.

The music stopped as the prince walked through the crowd that split for him. He finally got back on the pedestal and stood in front of the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" he said loudly.

At the same moment, there was a sharp tap on my shoulder and I spun around, finally broken out of my reverie.

"Come on! Now's our chance, Kenna! Let's go!" Zoro said with Nami slightly behind him, both starting to walk through the crowd.

I looked back longingly at the prince, aching to hear what he had to say to me before and what he had to say now. Aching for a normal, posh life such as this. Then, I looked back at my friends, the people that had saved me from certain death or recapture and that had given me a new home. They had given me new hope and joy in life.

I nodded. "Alright… let's go." I said, turning around. Zoro smiled and Nami started cutting her way through the crowd, leaving Zoro and I to struggle in her wake. I heard the prince talking but I couldn't concentrate, what with the pounding of blood in my ears and the slap of our feet on the ground. Other people started moving forward to hear what the prince was saying.

Suddenly, time seemed to freeze as I passed someone. I turned to look at them and saw they had spiky dark blue hair with a black mask on to match their black suit. I don't know what it was about them but they just seemed familiar. They were about to looked at me when a person moved between us.

Then, the moment was broken and I walked quickly past. This time I was determined not to lose Zoro or Nami so I hurried and grabbed onto the back of Zoro's shirt. He turned around and saw that it was me. He nodded before grabbing my hand. I tightened my grip and we walked even faster. When we got to the doors we were stopped by a guard.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I just remembered," Nami said. "The Royal Queen's birthday is in 2 days and the journey back takes at least a day and a half! So we have to leave now! Give the Prince our regards." Nami started walking towards the door.

"Come this way." The Guard said and my heart sank. He walked some ways away to a door and I thought we were screwed, when he opened a door and I saw the outside light shine in. "I didn't want to open the large doors." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you." I said and rushed outside. Zoro and Nami followed me and we started back down the path. "We made it! We're out!"

"We're not out of it yet so stay aware." Zoro said as we kept up the pace. He kept looking back at the castle, just waiting for someone to burst out of it to chase us. We started to run as the ground started to slope down. We tried to stop our fast pace when suddenly, there was a shout behind us.

"Find her!"

**~ Prince P.O.V. ~**

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Cameron said and he started walking away. He felt like he was on cloud nine. Usually, everyone bowed at his feet and no one dared act around him as he blue goddess had. He knew he had found the one and he was about to announce it to the room at large.

"Hello everyone and thanks for coming!" he said as the music stopped and people packed in closer to look at him. "Ladies and Gentlemen! **Ladies and Gentlemen!** I have found my future wife!" he said loudly and the crowd cheered.

"It's…" he stopped. He had completely forgotten to ask his princess her name, her place of birth, anything. He knew nothing about her besides the fact that he loved her. "My goddess in blue! The princess I last danced with! Will she please come up here?" he said and looked around the crowd.

He started to feel a little foolish as time slowly trickled by. Everyone's eyes were on him and no one was showing up. There wasn't even someone trying to make their way up to the podium. "Uh… hello?" he said and looked at his assistant.

The assistant cleared his throat then moved in front of the audience. "Will everyone please report to their rooms while every lady in blue will stay in here?"

The crowd slowly trickled to follow their respective orders until there was about 25 ladies still standing in the room. The prince walked down from the podium while the assistant spoke to the room at large.

"Will you all please stand in a line?" he said and they complied. "Alright prince, find your future wife."

The prince started walked up and down the line, looking at each lady in turn. "She's not here!" he waved them all off and they scurried away like frightened mice. "Where did she disappear to?"

"Your majesty," said the head guard. "I rounded up all the people that were guarding the doors." Two people were shoved forward by 4 other guards.

"I…I left him in charge while I went to the bathroom!" one of them said.

"Is this true?" Cameron asked.

The second guard nodded and Cameron spoke again. "You're free to go." He waved his hand at the first who nodded and scampered away.

"Did anyone leave while I was speaking?" he stood in front of the man.

"O…only three people." He stuttered.

"Who?" Cameron said sharply.

"Two women and one man…"

"What were the women wearing?" Cameron nearly shouted.

"One lady was in orange and another was in blue." The prince growled as the guard said that.

"Why would she leave?" he started pacing.

"She said her mother's birthday was in two days and she had to leave immediately…" the guard said quietly.

"To the dungeon with you." Cameron spat at the guard and others dragged him away. The prince started pacing the room and barking out orders. "I need a squadron! Now! Actually, I need two. One leaves now and the second leaves with me! I need horses! We **will** find her! I will have her!"

Some guards thought he was getting a bit crazy, wondering why he would go so far just for a woman but they didn't vocally question him. They all jumped to their orders, and the prince followed the first squad to the door. He threw it open and walked outside, followed closely by the group.

"Find her!" he shouted and pointed down the path. The guards all saluted before taking off in a sprint.

**~ Kenna P.O.V. ~**

We heard the organized slapping of feet as guards started to follow us down the path. "What do we do?" I shouted to the others as we froze in our spots.

"Uh…" Nami stuttered as she looked back at where we had just come from.

"Into the trees!" Zoro pushed us both into the forest cover. We all hid behind a tree as we watched the guards all run past. We crouched down and I counted to 100 before standing up again.

"I think the coast is clear…" I whispered.

"Wait, there might be another group of them coming. We should stay in the trees…" Zoro said

"Are you kidding? I'm wearing **HEELS** Zoro!" Nami almost shouted.

"Let's go, guys! There's no telling what could happen if we're caught!" I whispered before starting to cut my way through the trees, keeping the path still in sight. Nami and Zoro shrugged before following me.

**~ Luffy P.O.V. ~**

Luffy walked with Chopper by his side. Chopper was running to every side of the road, looking at all the venders had to offer. Luffy looked around, not really interested until he saw a restaurant.

"I really shouldn't… but…" his stomach growled due to his furious paddling. He patted down his pockets until he found his money sack. It was slightly stuffed and he grinned. "Only a little bit and I'll get some information too."

He caught Chopper as he tried to run past him and lifted him off the ground. "I'm going to go get some food." He said.

"Alright. I'll meet you back at the boat!" Chopper said as he was dropped back on the ground. He started walking slower now but still excited as ever.

Luffy entered the restaurant and walked up to the bar. The bartender gave him a menu before going to take care of someone else. When they came back, Luffy already knew what he wanted.

"I'll have one of everything please."

The bartender stared at him incredulously to see if Luffy was joking but when he saw that he wasn't he hopped to the task.

"Hey, mate, I see you've got some cash on ya." Said a voice to Luffy's right. When Luffy looked he saw a man with an eye patch covering his right eye. The man was also wearing a trench coat and had his hand clutched around a mug of an amber liquid.

"Yeah, so what?" Luffy said as his first plates started to arrive.

"Might wanna be careful with that kinda dough here on Zapper island. Someone might just… _snatch_ it away from you." Said the man as he grabbed a fry off Luffy's plate. "Name's Tom by the way."

"Whatever." Luffy said, smacking the fry out of Tom's hand.

Tom stared at it for a while before looking back at Luffy. "Shouldn't have done that, mac. You really shouldn't waste food."

"It was my food, not yours. I'll do what I damn well like with it. You really shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you." Luffy didn't know why he was arguing with the man about something as trivial as this but he did it anyways.

"You really shouldn't fight with someone who's just tryna give you advice, mac."

"You know what? I'm not even hungry anymore. You take the food." Luffy lifted up his hand and threw his plate in Tom's face.

"You darn bastard!" shouted someone behind Luffy as Tom wiped his face clean.

"You **really** shouldn't have done that, mac." Tom stood up and glared down at Luffy.

Luffy didn't know what possessed him to do that and he stood up as well. "You know what I just realized." He laughed in Tom's face. "I forgot my money. Can you pick my tab up since the food is all over you anyways?"

Tom growled and Luffy grabbed his hat and ran out of the restaurant. A bunch of people burst out of it behind him and Luffy took off down the crowded lane, not wanting to start a fight in such a populated place.

"Get back here ya little rascal!" shouted Tom behind him.

Luffy actually laughed before jumping on top of a building and running again.

Somewhere far away, Sanji heard the commotion. He cursed before looking at Usopp. "Guess we know where Luffy is now… Why did you want him again?"

Usopp didn't speak but pointed at what looked like statues.

"Yeah, and?" Sanji asked.

"Look! They're not statues! They're living people but their **frozen** like that! Isn't that what Kenna did to Zoro and Luffy before on the boat?"

Sanji's mouth fell open and his cigarette fell to the ground. "I see…" he said finally.

/../

**A.N.:** Like I said in chapter 6, I'm getting a lot more homework now. I have at least 6 projects due before Halloween and I've only finished one. Yet that is no excuse to why I haven't updated in a month… I've also had massive writers block for all of my stories except one. The only one I'm **not** publishing. It's not a Fanfiction by the way so you won't see it on here. But no worries anyone I've already started chapter 9 and I'm thinking about writing another doctor who story if you've read my first one.

Please review and check out my other stories on Fanfiction AND Fictionpress! PLEASE?


	9. Chapter 9

"I see…" Sanji said as he walked over to the frozen guards.

**~ Kenna P.O.V. ~**

"There! Is that the town?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Nami nodded her hair with bits of twigs stuck in it. Zoro looked slightly better but he was still panting as she was.

"Let's go then." Zoro started walking more until he stopped suddenly. "How did I forget this?" he said, slapping his forehead with his hand.

"What?" I asked, continuing walking past where he had stopped. I suddenly felt myself lose my footing and Zoro's arm wrapped around me, pulling me close.

"The bridge above the canyon that joins the castle to the town." Zoro said.

"I did not know that was there." I said, moving back a couple steps. I stared down at the giant canyon between the two clumps of land. There was a rushing river near the bottom and rocks would occasionally fall into it. They were carried away and out of view.

"Guys! Shut up!" Nami said and moved deeper into the forest.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Listen…" Zoro trailed off.

Then, I heard it. The rhythmic sound of hooves slapping against the ground. It wasn't long before I saw dust being kicked up by at least 10 gray horses, all with riders in armor; they rode right next to the bridge and stopped. Then, I saw a large black horse, with a tall rider on it in black armor as well.

"Alright!" said the person in black. He pointed at two guards. "You two! Stay here. No one crosses this bridge without the proper clearance. Toss them into the water if they don't have it."

The person then pointed to four other guards. "You four down by the pier! If any boats come and they don't have the proper clearance burn the boat down!"

I gulped when I heard that. What if the others came back? What would happen?

"The rest with me! We will search the town for her! I will not rest until I find her!" The person said before everyone but the two assigned to the bridge rode off.

"What now?" I asked as we eyed the guards warily. There was no possible way to get past these guys.

"Kenna, you seem to be able to use your powers most when you're in a pinch so go out there and freeze those guys!" Nami said almost pushing me onto the path.

"Are you kidding me? You're sacrificing me?" I said loudly.

"Hey… what was that?" one of the guards asked.

"Go check it out." Said the other as they both descended from their horses.

"Great! Just fantastic!" I said throwing my arms up in the air.

"Go!" Nami said before pushing me onto the path.

I stumbled a bit before stopping behind them. They stared at me incredulously before I spoke. "Uh… hello…" I said waving slightly.

"Hi…" one of them said cautiously.

"Wait a minute… weren't you that lady the prince danced with last?" the other one said.

"There you are! We've been looking for you forever! Wait until we tell the prince!" The first guard said jovially.

"Yeah… about that… you can't tell the prince… I won't let you." I slightly stuttered out.

"What?" said the first guard, while the other spoke. "Miss, do you know how much the Prince loves you?"

"Yes but I've… already got a fiancée…"

"What? But then why did you come to the party?"

"My mothers wish," I lied. "Since the prince and I were old childhood friends."

"Really? But he said he didn't know you."

"Yes and I'm sure he doesn't recall being a snot nosed brat that used to bully me before my body filled out." I lied extensively.

"Oh, well…" the guards looked me up and down.

"My Fiancé is currently in the forest beside us." I said and gestured to it.

"What? Really?" 

"What were you both doing in there?"

"Don't get your knickers in a knot." I sneered at their dirty thoughts. "My personal assistant was there as well." I said before turning to look at the forest. "Nami, Zoro. You may come out now." They both complied and came to stand at my sides. "See, and now we really must get going." I said.

"We're on a tight schedule." Nami said.

"I'm sorry miss but we really can't let you leave without the prince's permission and I'm sure he wouldn't want you to leave."

"I was afraid you'd say that." I sighed.

"Hang on…" the first guard said and I looked up in hope. "Nami… Zoro… weren't those the names of the two trouble makers in town?"

"Yeah, yeah. They were with that paramecia devil fruit girl, too." Both of their eyes landed on me and I gulped.

"You lied to the royal prince!"You're not a famous princess!"You escaped the dungeon!" The accusations came one right after the other and I flinched at them all.

"Alright." I shrugged. "You caught me. But you should really just…_chill_." I said then pointed a hand at the guard on the right. He instantly froze and the one on the left stared at him.

"Damn you!" The one on the left shouted, pulling out his sword. Zoro charged forward and before the guard could do anything, he was knocked out. Zoro caught the sword and tested it gingerly.

"I guess this is as good as it's going to get for now." He said before taking the other guards sword as well. "Two out of three isn't bad." He said, slightly smirking. He grabbed the sheathes too and attached them to his belt.

"Let's go." Nami said as she started to cross the bridge.

**~ Luffy P.O.V. ~**

"Mneh!" Luffy shouted, sitting on top of a chimney, pulling an eyelid down while sticking out his tongue. "Nyah, nyah! You'll never catch me!"

( **A.N.: **As far as I'm concerned these are how you type those taunts. Just pronounce it as it's spelled. )

Then, as Luffy watched he saw another gang of people, this time on horses, come charging down the path and stop in front of Tom's army. He couldn't hear what they were saying but a fight started to break out between the two.

Luffy couldn't decide whether to stay up in safety or go join a fight where both sides could turn against him very quickly. Suddenly, he heard foot steps behind him and turned around quickly, preparing himself for the worst.

**~ Chopper P.O.V. ~**

_Where'd Luffy go?_ He thought to himself as he looked around. _Where did everyone go?_ He didn't see anyone around him. He just saw a dead end alley. He tried to remember why he had gone down this way but recalled nothing besides a giant mess of vendors and their colorful stands. He also recalled a vendor selling him something called candy? He wasn't sure anymore but all he knew was he was surrounded in wrappers and his money pouch was a lot lighter. Then, he heard his name being called from somewhere.

"Chopper! Chopper where are you?" It sounded like Sanji voice too so Chopper rushed to it.

"Yes, Sanji?" he said as he transformed from his Walk Point to his usual reindeer and human hybrid look.

"Do you have a Rumble Ball with you?" Sanji asked while Usopp looked around worriedly.

"Uh…" Chopper started patting down his body as he searched his body. He finally reached behind him into his knapsack and held it in his hands. He started digging his hands into it. When he felt a circular object, he pulled it out but was disappointed to find out it was a pink ball instead of a yellow ball.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Since when do you have candy?" Usopp asked him, plucking the small ball from his hand.

"Oh no!" Sanji smacked the ball to the ground. "Don't you two remember what happens when you have candy?"

"Uh… no?" Usopp said, unsure.

"That's because you both go into a semi coma after eating candy." Sanji smacked Usopp on the back of the head.

"Found it!" Chopper said excitedly. He pulled out the circular yellow ball and showed it to Usopp and Sanji. "Why do I need it?" he asked.

"I need you to transform into your Jumping Point and go find Luffy. We need to talk to him." Sanji said.

"Alright! It's time to," Chopper said placing the ball between his teeth. "Rumble!"

The tiny ball broke and light shone behind Chopper. Then, he had long limbs and was taller than Sanji and Usopp combined. He jumped onto of a building and started hopping from place to place.

Suddenly, he heard a commotion below a building he was currently on and looked down. He saw people glaring at the building across from him and he looked. He saw Luffy and cheered. "That was easy!" he said and then his heart sank. He realized the gap was too long to jump across and he would have to go around.

He started jumping and finally got onto the building behind Luffy. He started walking and Luffy abruptly turned around.

"Chopper!" Luffy said jovially, standing up.

"Luffy, Sanji wants to speak with you now so we have to go." Chopper said.

"Aw… but I wanted to watch this." Luffy pouted, pointing down at the amusement.

"Have you forgotten about Kenna? About Nami and Zoro?" Chopper said in shock.

"No," Luffy said looking down. "I haven't."

"Then let's go!" Chopper said before jumping over to the next building. Luffy watched him go before following him.

**~ Kenna P.O.V. ~**

"We should have taken the horses." Nami panted as we stopped for the 5th time.

"We would have caught up to the guards faster that way and we're both wearing dresses." I pointed out before continuing.

"Come on." Zoro said. "The town is right there. We're almost there."

"And what if no one is back for us? What do we do then?" Nami cried after us as we kept walking.

"Then… I don't know… we just can't stay **here**." I said.

I heard her start to follow us and I inwardly cheered. We all kept walking until we were actually back in town with all those people. A few of them were staring at us weirdly so Nami bought us all large coats with hoods that covered us completely.

"Let's go to the docks." Zoro said as we started walking again.

I passed by those guards that I had frozen and I felt bad for them but I couldn't unfreeze them right now without causing peril for us. I saw some people looking at them but I couldn't see their faces. We walked and walked back towards the beach until we saw…

"Look, it's the Going Merry!" Nami cheered.

"Oh no!" I said and saw the guards standing in front of the boat. I noticed something was wrong with them as they seemed to have 4 or more arms coming out of their body in weird places like their necks or legs.

"It's Robin!" Zoro said as he pointed on deck. "She's using her Veinte Fleur!"

"Come on!" I said and we all charged forward. Zoro pushed 3 guards into the water, the extra arms on them magically disappearing before the hit the water and I froze another one, the extra arms also gone.

We all used the ladder to climb onto the boat and we saw Robin sitting on the ground panting.

"They were trying… to get on… the Going Merry." She huffed.

"It's alright. Just relax." Zoro said, helping her to stand.

"Guys? Hello? Anyone home?" I shouted while running around the boat. When I came to the conclusion that no one was on the boat I came back on deck. "Where is everyone?"

"They went ashore to ask around…" Robin said.

"We should go back for them." I said; ready to set foot back on land again.

"No! We should just wait here. They're going to come back anyways…" Nami said.

"I hate waiting…" I said, looking out at the island, not noticing those 3 guards that had been pushed into the ocean creep away from the boat.

**~ Luffy P.O.V. ~**

"What did you want to tell me?" Luffy asked as he stopped in front of Usopp and Sanji.

"Oh just that we found some evidence that Kenna was here." Usopp said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Luffy shouted, attracting the attention of people walking past.

"Look at the guards frozen right there." Sanji said after hitting Usopp on the head for being so blunt. "That's exactly what Kenna did to you and Zoro."

"So she's here somewhere?" Luffy looked around wildly.

"No. This is just evidence that she **was** here." Sanji corrected.

"So she's not here anymore."

"It looks that way."

"We should wait here to see if she comes back." Luffy said.

"No." Sanji said.

"What? Why not?"

"This is just evidence that she was here. It doesn't mean that she's still here. She could have gone to another place. We don't know for sure. This just shows us that she was here."

"Well she might still be here!"

"We don't have any evidence showing us that."

"We don't have any proof showing us she left!" Luffy clenched his fists angrily.

"You guys… we should go back and ask Robin what she thinks." Usopp interrupted.

They all started walking again and Luffy thought of something else. "Why didn't you just send Chopper to look for her? With his nose he should have been able to sniff her out no problem!"

"We don't know if she's still here. We would have just been sending him on a wild goose chase." Sanji said. The four finally reached the pier to notice that… a guard was frozen in one spot, facing the boat. He looked like he was about to slap a bug on his arm when he was frozen.

"You don't think…" Usopp started but Luffy already jumped onto the boat.

"Kenna! Are you here? Zoro? Nami? Hello?" he shouted.

**~ Kenna P.O.V. ~**

"Luffy?" I came running out of the kitchen. I grabbed him in a hug and held on as we sort of spun around.

"Nami?" came Sanji's hopeful voice from behind us.

"Yes, I'm here." She said, coming out of the kitchen as well. Luffy finally put me down and asked me a question.

"Is Zoro here, too?"

"Yes." I nodded then realized something. "You moron! You forgot us!" I shouted hitting him on the head.

"Ow! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!" he said rubbing his head.

"It's alright." I said. "I'm just glad you came back for us."

Luffy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a shout from the island.

"FIRE!" We all turned to look in the direction of the land and saw a shower of arrows flying towards us.

"No!" I shouted and blocked my face with my arm. All the arrows had stopped when I peaked around my arm. I moved to the edge of the boat and saw the person in black armor, with a bunch of people in gray armor staring up at the ship.

"Aim!" said the head guard.

"Stop!" I shouted at them and they all hesitated.

"You have my princess!" shouted the man in black armor. He pulled off his helmet and I saw the Prince staring up at the ship. "You cursed being! Give her back!"

"You dumbass! This 'cursed being' you call is the same person as your 'princess'!" Nami shouted walking next to me.

She pulled off the brown cloak and the blue mask I had on. I saw the prince staring at me as his mouth fell open in shock.

"Raise anchor! We have to leave now!" Luffy shouted. Usopp pulled out his slingshot and shot a couple gunpowder balls at the guards who all coughed as a cloud started to form around them.

Zoro suddenly appeared out of the lower regions in the boat and Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro all got out the paddles again. "Head North-West! Now!" Nami shouted.

We started putting lots of distance between us and the island but that didn't stop them from shooting arrows. Sometimes they shot the arrows that I had frozen so I unfroze them and watched them land in the water far away from where we were.

Once the island was nothing but a pin-prick in the distance we all visibly collapsed onto the deck.

"That… was crazy…" Usopp said, slightly panting.

"Kenna! You look so cute!" Sanji sang as he finally saw what I was wearing. He lifted me up in the air, spinning me around, with hearts in his eyes. I simply glared at him and he put me down. "What's wrong?"

"You forgot me, too." I said. "I hate you."

His face fell comically and he went to go hide in a corner. "Kenna… hates me…" he sat brooding.

"You don't really hate him… do you?" Luffy asked, standing next to me.

"Nope!" I said, grinning. "I just like messing with him." I said loud enough for him to hear before walking into the kitchen. Everyone else slowly followed me and everything felt back to normal. Sanji started cooking food again as Nami emptied a little purse I hadn't noticed she had.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked her, staring at it.

"I had it around my leg to keep my money in and stuff." She said emptying it on the table.

"What's that?" Sanji asked as he turned around with plates of food in his hands.

"Oh, it just a flyer for the party at the castle Kenna was trapped in." she said, brushing it aside.

"You were trapped? Like captured?" Luffy said, staring at me with wide eyes.

"It's the past, Lu. There's nothing you can do about it now." I said, slightly shrugging.

"That is so weird…" Sanji mumbled to himself.

"What's weird?" Zoro asked him.

"That guy that I met in the town... before… that dude with the picture of you…" Sanji waved his hand at me.

"Kairo, my brother." I said carefully.

"Yeah, him." Sanji nodded then took a deep breath as he gestured to the flyer. "He had one of these things too."

=..=

**A.N.:** Yay two chapters! This one's really long too! That's awesome! I'm so proud! Oh and please Review (no stupid things or flames) and tell me if this chapter made sense… cuz im not sure if it did or what ever… ANYWAYS next chapter… HOPEFULLY next weekend…


	10. Chapter 10

"Kairo, my brother." I said carefully.

"Yeah, him." Sanji nodded then took a deep breath as he gestured to the flyer. "He had one of these things too."

"What?" I questioned loudly. "How do you know?"

"While he was emptying his pockets, he pulled one out. I didn't know what it was before but now I'm sure of it. It's the same thing."

I got up and started pacing around the room. _Why would Kairo have one of these? Was he at the ball? Why didn't I see him? Did he see me?_ I smashed my fist into the palm on my other hand. "That's it!" I said loudly causing everyone around to jump.

"What?"

"That person at the ball! That seemed familiar! It must have been Kairo!" I said, and then my heart sank. I slipped into a chair staring at my hands. "Then why didn't he stop me… to talk to me…"

"Kenna, don't worry about it. We'll find your brother." Luffy said patting my arm. "Let's just celebrate the fact that we're together again."

"Right." I said and smiled falsely. Zoro disappeared from the room as Sanji set plates down in front of everyone. He came back, trailed by Robin with a barrel of some liquid in his arms.

"A toast," he said after delivering a glass full of golden liquid to everyone. "To finding our way back home again."

"Cheers!" everyone clinked their glasses together. This time I did smile genuinely as everyone else drank deeply from their mugs.

**~ ? P.O.V. ~**

"Damn it!" The prince shouted, kicking the ground beneath his feet. "That damn woman tricked me!"

"She didn't really trick you, your majesty. You just captured her for no real reason and then demanded she become your wife without really knowing who she was and that it was the same person." Said a guard to the princes left.

"Banish him." Cameron muttered and the guard was pushed into the ocean, his armor dragging him down. "And what am I going to do about all my frozen guards? And that rowdy army on the rough side of town?"

"Maybe I can be of assistance in both matters, your majesty." Said a voice to Cameron's right this time.

Everyone jumped back as a man that wasn't there a minute ago stood among their numbers. They all clambered to their swords but the man held up his hands, also opening his cloak at the same time.

"I have no weapons. I aim only to help." The man said. Most of his face was in shade but they could see the bottom half of it, showing a kind and yet at the same time sinister smirk.

"At ease." Cameron said, raising an arm to his guards. "How do you plan to help me?" he asked.

"Show me your guards and I will see what I can do for them."

"There is one right here, your majesty. The blue lady froze him while the green haired one pushed us into the water." Said a guard.

"Perfect." Cameron said and showed the strange man to his frozen guard. "If you cannot do anything for this man I will trouble you no longer."

The strange man in the dark cloak walked around the frozen guard before raising a hand. He appeared to be whispering a few words and then the guard jumped to life again. The whole crowd gasped in unison as the strange man bowed before the prince.

"That was… amazing! How did you do that?" Cameron gushed.

"A magician does not reveal his secrets." The man stood straight again. "Is that all, your majesty?"

"Uh, your majesty, we have all of those guards in the town square."

"May I trouble you some more, Sir…" Cameron left the sentence hanging there for the man to fill in his name.

"My name is of no importance to your majesty." The man bowed before nodding his head, silently asking them to lead the way.

Cameron shrugged before they all walked to the square. People started as the strange entourage crossed the town and all gathered as well in front of the frozen guards.

"Would you please…?" Cameron started but the man held up his hand again. The man pointed it at the guards and, this time without saying any words he unfroze them again. The guards all looked around confused, until they saw the prince.

"Your majesty!" the all said bowing.

"How can I ever repay you?" Cameron said, turning to the strange man who opened his mouth but they were all interrupted by the sound of hooves approaching.

"Your majesty!" shouted a new guard who jumped off his horse. "The blue lady froze a guard! Up by the castle!"

"Oh…" Cameron said, once again turning to look at the strange man but the strange man just looked back at him.

"Return to him, for he is unfrozen." He said and a bunch of guards started racing up the hill to see if what the man said was true.

"How can I ever repay you?" The prince said gratefully.

"Let me take that rowdy bunch in the town off your hands."

"Oh but then you would be doing me another favor." The prince said, dismayed.

"Trust me, you would be doing me a favor." He strange man said, bowing once again.

"If that is what you say." The prince trailed away as they both started to walk into town. "I shall gather them for you." The prince started to step forward when he was stopped.

"Not necessary." The stranger said, slightly loosing his pompous attitude. He walked forward and jumped on a decorative flower pot that was in the middle of the street so that he watched the fight from a high place. "Cease and desist!" he yelled, and the fight stopped.

"Who are you?" Some shouted, slurring the 'who'.

"Silence." The stranger shouted and he placed his hands flat pointing towards the crowd. The stranger closed his eyes and then light seemed to shine from his hands. The light scanned over the crowd which made them start of ruckus.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Another person shouted as the light went over him.

Finally, the light vanished and the stranger dropped his arms. He jumped down from the flower pot and started walking around. He was looking through the people and they all stared at him in wonder.

"Alright! All of you come with me. Now!" he shouted and started walking towards the docks. The rowdy crowd all stared at each other in shock before slowly starting to follow the stranger. They didn't know why they were doing so; it just felt like the right thing.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?" The prince called after him.

"Well yes, you can do something for me in fact." The stranger said, walking back towards the prince. He reached inside his black trench coat and pulled out a picture. "Have you seen this person?" he asked, pointing at the little girl in the picture who had shockingly blue hair.

"I… yes I have. She was just here, a couple hours ago. Well she looked older but it's the same person." The prince's eyes showed various emotions as he relived what had happened in the past few hours.

"Do you happen to know where she was going? Who she was with?"

"I didn't hear where she was going but she was with a man with teal hair," The stranger stiffened when the prince said that but the prince disregarded it. "And she was with a lady with orange hair." The prince sighed, before speaking again. "I had mistaken her for two people. One of them was evil; I put her in my dungeons, and the other was a darling and I tried to get her to marry me… but it was the same person… Anyways, that's besides the point…"

The prince had not noticed the person clenching their fists and instead looked at the stranger's face again. "Anything else?"

"Just one more question." The stranger reached inside his trench coat. He pulled out 6 crinkly, old brown papers and held them clearly so the prince could see each. They were wanted posters. "Do you recognize any of the people in the pictures?"

The prince looked at each picture in turn then scanned them again. "I do. I recognize this and this." He pointed at the girl with a bounty of 16,000,000 Berries and the man with the 120,000,000 Berries. "Those are the people the girl with blue hair was with. They sure do have high bounties."

"Thank you dear Prince." He said and started walking away.

"Wait! But who are you?" The prince called after him.

"No one." The stranger said, turning around to stare at the prince. There was a large gap between them but the stranger could still see the whites of Cameron's eyes.

"I will always remember you and what you have done for me!" The prince shouted.

"No you won't because… you forgot." The stranger said, and with that he snapped his fingers. The prince blinked and looked around as if he didn't know where he was.

"Guards! What are we doing here?" The Prince shouted, and started making his way back to the castle.

The stranger grinned under the folds of his hood and clambered onto the boat that the rowdy crowd, now calm, had commandeered for him. He walked until he was on the upper deck and stared down at all the workers he had procured so easily.

"Set sail for the North-West!" he said and everyone jumped to the task. "I will find her…"

**~ Kenna P.O.V. ~**

The last thing I remember was falling asleep. I remembered the party before that, the dancing on deck, the music and the drinking, but then I was in my room, in the dark, lying on my bed. Then, the next thing I knew someone was whispering in my ear.

"Kenna…Kenna… wake up Kenna…"

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. When I looked around I saw… "Kairo?" I jumped out of the bed and moved to hug him.

"Kenna… you have to find me." He said as he pulled away.

"But… I don't understand… you're right here." I placed a palm against his chest. 

"No," he shook his head. "You don't understand. You have to **find** me." He said

"Where are you?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled then pressed his fingers to his lips. He kissed them before pressing them to my lips. "Find me." He said simply before fading away.

"Kairo!" I said loudly, reaching out to his disappearing form.

"Kenna!" came Luffy's voice from above me and I opened my eyes. I saw that I was on the ground with tears pooling in my eyes.

"Are you alright?" he said, reaching his hand down. I took it and he pulled me up. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh Lu…" I started crying and I just couldn't stop.

The next time I woke up, sunlight was shining in through the small window in my room and I heard a voice in the hallway.

"Is she okay?" It sounded a lot like Sanji's voice. "Well then what's wrong with her?" The person he was talking to must have shaken their head.

"She's really shaken up. I don't know what happened but when I went to check up on her, she was on the ground and she was crying out her brother's name. I just think she needs to be distracted. She's really hung over him." The second voice sounded like Luffy.

"Alright well can you give her this? I don't think she's eaten at all yesterday." Sanji said before footsteps moved away from my door.

I sat up in the bed, my heart sinking at the fact that it had not been a horrible dream when I had seen my brother and then woken up to find out he wasn't at all here. Or perhaps that part had been a dream. A terrible, terrible dream.

"Kenna?" Luffy said as he opened the door, a tray in his arms.

"Food!" I cheered as my stomach growled ferociously. He gave me the tray and I immediately dug in. I was faintly aware that he was talking to me but I was too hungry to care. "You say something?" I asked him through a mouth full of food and he sighed.

"I said we're stopping at another shopping island and Nami is going to help you find some new clothes."

"Oh, that isn't necessary." I stuttered, putting down the utensils in my hands. "I don't want you guys to waste any more money on me."

"You can't keep going around only wearing my shirts." He said, lightly plucking at my new garb. "Someone somewhere is going to jump you." He laughed.

"Are you warning me of your future behavior?" I teased and he blushed.

"No, I was just saying…" he spluttered, waving his hands around as if he was trying to communicate with them.

"I get what you're saying." I giggled lightly before tucking back into my food.

"I'll leave you to your food then." Luffy said, standing up and leaving me alone again.

I took one more bite before finding the food no longer appetizing. I placed it down on the bed beside me and stood up. I turned around and looked at the small port hole to stare at the ocean. It must have been around noon judging by the way the light shone through the water. I watched as some small fish swam quickly past the window. There wasn't much of a view in this room because the room I was in was currently submerged under water but I still felt a lot better staring as the water rushed past the boat. Suddenly, I heard the door open behind me and I spun around. It was just Nami.

"Hey, Kenna. Ready to go?" she asked me.

"We're already here?" I asked, having not felt the boat stop.

"No but we need to get ready and you sure as hell aren't going like that." She pointed at the shirt I was wearing that barely covered me.

"Oh right." I said, plucking at a random piece of imaginary black string on the shirt.

"Follow me." She said and started to walk out of the room. I followed her without question and she led me to the girl's room. I noticed there had been three single beds set up in there and blushed a bit at the fact that they had cared enough to set up a spot for me. When I **finally** got out of the infirmary, that is. The beds were set up all perpendicular to the door.

"Sit." She said simply, pointing towards the middle bed. I complied wordlessly and Nami went to a trunk at the bottom of the left bed. She sometimes pulled some clothes out but either shook her head, stuffing them back in the trunk or threw them on the bed for later consideration. "We're both skinny so that's no problem but you're rather short and everything I have is going to be too long on you…" she muttered under her breath.

Finally, she passed me a white sundress that had magenta flowers on it. "Try that on." She turned around to stare at the door to give me some privacy I quickly switched the shirt for the dress and stood up to let it fall properly against my body.

"Done." I said and Nami turned around.

"Hm… what would you prefer? This or That?" she pointed at an outfit on the bed which consisted of skinny black quarter pants that looked like leggings and a blue v-neck with black stripes.

"It's an obvious choice." I said.

"White dress, it is!" Nami said and was about to put the other clothes away when I spoke.

"No! Those! Please?" I said; ready to change out of the horrid white dress.

Nami laughed and turned around again. I quickly took off the dress and put on the clothes on the bed. The quarter pants ended up being like pants on me but the v-neck fit alright.

"Done." I said and Nami turned around. She nodded at me as if in approval before speaking.

"That looks much better. The dress clashed with your hair too much."

"And I don't usually wear dresses…" I trailed off.

Then, Nami and I walked on deck. I noticed that there was an island rapidly approaching. It was so close that I could see individual people on it and I could almost see the brand names on the shopping bags. I heard the others walk up behind us as we docked on the island.

"Alright, here's 50,000,000 Berries. I hope it will be enough money." She said.

"Wait, why are you giving it to me?" I said, and instantly something clicked. "You're not coming with me are you?"

"I am going ashore but I think you should go explore on your own so you won't feel pressured into getting some things; things for example that you don't like."

"Oh… Alright…" I trailed off, looking down.

"Don't be nervous, Kenna. Just look for things that you like and make sure you have enough money to get them." She said, patting my shoulder lightly.

The boat stopped and we rocked side to side for a second. It knocked lightly against the dock every time it rocked to the right.

"Alright," Nami shouted so that everyone on the boat, and neighboring boats, would probably hear her. "Anyone that's going ashore, get off the boat! Anyone else, stay here and watch the boat!"

Sanji and Luffy immediately jumped off the boat and onto the dock. They were both talking about something that I couldn't hear as they started to walk away. Nami lowered a ladder off the boat and climbed down. I climbed down after her and waved goodbye to the people still left on the Going Merry; Chopper, Usopp, Robin, and Zoro. Nami and I started walking down the dock, towards the island.

"So what are you going to do?" I said as we reached the island and stopped.

"I'm probably going to get more paper and new pens and try to draw the islands we've been to so far." She said, her eyes shining uncharacteristically. "Happy shopping, Kenna!" she said before prancing away.

I was about to stop her but I let her go instead. I couldn't keep relying on other people to support me even for something so minute. I walked into the first store I saw. It had a colorful sign outside and the mannequins outside had on beautiful clothes. I walked in the store trying to be as quiet as possible, but there was a bell above the door and it rang as I opened the door. A saleswoman walked towards me and greeted me.

"Is there anything specific you're looking for, dear?" she asked in a kind tone that was only used when she wanted to sell something.

"Not really…" I trailed off and started walking away. To my dismay, she followed and started chatting on about discounts and sales currently happening in the store. I didn't really hear her, just walked up to a rack of sweaters and started looking through them.

"This is the men's section, dear." The saleswoman said in what seemed like a pitying tone.

"I know that." I said. I didn't mean to snap at her but it just ended up that way. I heard her sniff and then walk away.

I looked around when I was sure she wouldn't be too close and I saw her behind the cashier's desk. She was talking to another salesperson and pointing in my direction. I shielded my face from their view and quickly walked out of the store. As soon as I was a couple feet away from the store I sighed, letting my body droop forward. If the whole day was going to be like this, I might as well just quit. I looked at the store to my right, seeing myself in the refection but wearing someone else's clothes. I couldn't keep doing that, borrowing things from the StrawHats. I couldn't keep using them even thought they said they didn't mind and that I wasn't using them. Gathering up all the courage in me, I walked into the next store I saw with the resolution to not leave until I had bought at least one thing.

5 hours later, I walked back down the street with about 10 bags in my arms. While I had been shopping, I was looking out for Sanji, Luffy or Nami but I didn't see any of them. Nami had told her to meet her back at the Going Merry after I had finished and I think I was about done even though I still had a bunch of her money left. I wasn't looking where I was going and, of course, I bumped into someone and we both fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" They said. It was a male voice but I didn't look at them because I was trying to pick up my scattered bags.

"It's alright. I should have been looking where I was going." I said as we both reached for the same bag. I followed their hand with my eyes, up their arm and up towards their face and my mouth fell open. Tears started to crowd the corners of my eyes as I saw exactly who I had bumped into. "K…Kairo?"

"Kenna?" He responded looking equally shocked.

"Kairo!" I shouted before diving at him in a hug.

"Oh, my gosh. Kenna is this really you?" he said as he tightened his grip on me as if he never wanted to let go again.

"Brother…" I buried my face in his shoulder as the tears finally started to pour.

"I've finally found you." He said as he kissed my cheek, right next to my ear.

"Kenna?" said a voice to my right.

I pulled away from the embrace slowly, wiping my tears away at the same time, before looking. I saw Luffy standing there with Sanji.

"Oh, you're that guy from the town, right? That I gave the picture to?" Kairo said pointing at Sanji.

"Yeah, and you're Kenna's brother, right?" Sanji asked.

Kairo helped me up and nodded. "Are you the people that have been taking care of Kenna in my absence?"

"Yeah. I'm Luffy." Luffy said holding out his hand.

"Luffy? As in Little Luffy?" Kairo looked at me, grinning widely, while shaking Luffy's hand.

"Little Luffy?" Luffy looked at me, his brow furrowed.

"Kenna used to talk about you every night." Kairo laughed and moved forward to ruffle Luffy's hair. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Kairo," I pulled him back by his arm, hiding my face behind my bangs. "Stop… you're embarrassing me."

"Isn't that the job of a big brother?" he said pulling me in a hug. I smiled into his chest and gripped him tighter, never wanted to let him go again.

"Well this is fantastic! Wait until we tell the others." Sanji smiled. I pulled away from Kairo and smiled at Sanji, my eyes crinkling closed as my smile took over most of my face. If my eyes had been open, I would have seen Kairo and Luffy smiling as well but silently sizing each other up at the same time. Luffy had his arms crossed while Kairo still had one arm wrapped around me which he used to pull me closer to him.

"Alright," Luffy said, "Let's go back to the ship and introduce you to everyone else."

Kairo laced his hand with mine after relieving me of some of my bags. Luffy took the rest of my bags and walked along side me leaving me with nothing to hold by Kairo's hand. No one really spoke on the way back to the boat and when we finally made it we saw Nami waiting for us in front of it. At first, I thought there was trouble but then I saw the grin on her face.

She ran up to us as we approached the boat. "Guys! I heard there was a hot springs spa on this island!"

"What really?" Sanji asked as we all climbed back onto the boat.

"Yeah! Wait, who's this?" Nami said pointing at Kairo.

"That's my brother, Kairo." I said, slightly raising our connected hands.

"Oh, so you finally found him? That's great, Kenna!" she then turned to Kairo and held out her hand. "I'm Nami, the Navigator." She smiled and Kairo shook her hand, smiling politely back at her.

"So what were you saying about these hot springs?" I asked.

"Oh, maybe we can go later. We should celebrate first and introduce Kairo to the others." Nami said and went below deck to get the others before anyone could say anything.

"You never told me what your jobs were." Kairo said, turning to look back at Sanji and Luffy.

"Oh, I'm the ship's chef." Sanji said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"And you, Little Luffy?" Kairo mocked with a grin on his face.

Luffy seemed to mumble something, using his hat to cover his probably embarrassed face.

"What was that? I don't think anyone heard that."

Luffy seemed to start mumbling something before he moved the hat away and spoke clearly, a light blush still dotting his face. "I'm the… I'm the captain." He finally blurted out.

"What? What are you serious?" His gaze fell on me as if to check whether or not Luffy was lying. "Wow that's just… wow…" Kairo's gaze flickered from me to Luffy and back to me.

I didn't know why he was embarrassed but I certainly felt heat come to my face as Kairo spoke again, looking at Luffy again. "That's… that's great, Luffy! Wow, that's a bit unexpected from you but yeah wow." He finally got out.

Before Luffy could respond, and more awkward conversation ensue, Nami came back on deck, followed by Robin; who looked a lot less pale, Zoro; who had his 3 swords back on his belt; in his comfort zone, Usopp and Chopper.

"Kairo, this is-" She was cut off by Kairo who had taken a large step forward, forcing me to also walk forward.

"Roronoa Zoro? You are Roronoa Zoro? You have Roronoa Zoro in your crew?" He looked back at Luffy but I couldn't see his expression. "I am jealous!"

"You know me?" Zoro looked at him with wide eyes. They flickered to me but I simply shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Everyone knows you! You're Zoro the Pirate Hunter, or well you used to be…" he trailed off, looking at all the pirates on the boat.

"Yeah, that was my past title." Zoro said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm the First Mate, by the way." Zoro said.

"Oh, that's great." Kairo said.

"Alright," Nami said, clapping her hands together. "So since we got that one done, I'll introduce you to the others. This is-" she was about to introduce Robin when Kairo cut her off again.

"Nico Robin? The Hana Hana Fruit? You have The Child of Demons in your crew?" He had turned around to stare at Luffy but when he asked the last question he turned back towards Robin and looked at her. "I guess you don't like to be called that…" he trailed off, looking apologetic.

"Not particularly…" Robin muttered, rubbing her left arm, looking slightly awkward.

"I apologize." He said, bowing to her. "I almost forgot, what's your role in this crew?"

"I'm the Archeologist." Robin said, before producing a book and started reading it.

"And you two are?" Kairo said, looking at Usopp and Chopper.

"You don't know them?" Nami asked, shocked that those were the only two people he wasn't familiar with.

"Not really…" Kairo said, his face showing his apologetic nature. Usopp faked crying and pretended to brood in a corner but Nami smacked his head and he became serious again.

"Well, this is Usopp, he's the Sharp Shooter," Usopp nodded at Kairo and Kairo returned the nod. "And this is Chopper, he's the Doctor." Chopper waved and Kairo smiled back at him.

"Alright, that's everyone." I said, detaching myself from Kairo and collecting my bags again.

"I'll start making a feast everyone." Sanji said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, allow me to help you." Kairo said, following him.

"You can cook?" Nami asked him as he walked.

"I can learn." He said, and disappeared after Sanji into the kitchen.

"I'm going to lay the anchor here." Luffy said and walked away. 

I watched as Usopp looked around awkwardly before climbing up towards the crows nest. Chopper seemed to disappear down towards the anchor room as well and I looked at Nami since Robin had gone to the upper deck to continue reading in peace. Zoro disappeared down and I guessed he was going to go to the men's room to relax.

"Come on and show me what you got." Nami said and started leading me back towards the girls' room.

I showed her all of the clothes that I got, laying them out on the bed, and giving her all the change I had left.

"Well for your first time this is pretty good." Nami said, looking at everything I had got.

I had bought a couple dresses, five complete outfits that consisted of pants and a loose shirt, three pairs of shoes, a few hats and hair ties, 2 sets of pajama's, and four sweaters; two of which were way too big for me but that's why I got them. I got a red one for Luffy and a green one for Zoro. I also got Chopper: a bag of candy, Robin; a new book about constellations, Sanji; a cook book, and Nami; a new dress.

"This is for you." I passed her the dress, smiling lightly.

"What? You got something for me? But I thought you were only buying for yourself." She said.

"I couldn't not get something for everyone." I gathered the things I had for everyone into one bag and put everything else in another bag. "Which bed is mine?" I asked her, gesturing to the middle and right beds.

"You're moving out of the infirmary?" she asked.

"I've got kind of used to it but I'm moving out just incase someone else needs it."

"It's okay you can stay in there and if someone gets hurt then we'll deal with it when it happens."

"Really? Are you sure it's okay?" I asked, trying to keep my elation hidden but failing miserably. Nami made a noise of approval and I inwardly cheered. "Alright." I smiled and took my bags to the infirmary. I dropped the bag off and then I heard Sanji call everyone from the kitchen with a shout of 'Food's ready!'

I heard a pair of fast footsteps run past the door; I guessed it was Luffy, and then a series of repetitive footsteps walk past the door; everyone else that wasn't already in the kitchen. I opened the door to the infirmary and walked out, seeing Zoro disappear into the kitchen. I walked until I made it to the door and saw everyone sitting around the table. Sanji was setting food up on the table and Luffy was literally making a river of drool in front of him. Kairo was staring at him with wide eyes and Nami rushed to explain.

"He gets excited about food…" she trailed off in an exasperated tone.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" I said, noticing there was only once seat left; evidently for Sanji.

Everyone looked at each other, then tried to squish together to make room for me; which failed miserably until finally, Kairo turned to my and pat his lap. I pouted at him and crossed my arms.

"Hey, you asked, I answered." He shrugged.

I sighed and sat down on his leg, still pouting. He poked my side; the only place where I am incredibly ticklish, and I jumped, my knees hitting the bottom of the table. I twisted my upper half and glared at him. He laughed and I could feel the rumble more than I could hear it. I turned back around, making sure to whip his face with my hair. I could hear him spluttering and spitting out hair and it gave me an odd sense of satisfaction. I still pulled two plates in front of me however and started loading them with food, Kairo sometimes asking me to put more or less depending on which foods I was putting on the plates. His hands wrapped themselves around my waist as I gave them his plate.

"This is going to be unnecessarily complicated." I leaned right so I could look at Kairo's face clearly.

"Alright," I huffed after he didn't say anything but only stared at me. "I'm going to eat on deck." I grabbed my plate and stood up. Everyone started making sound of protest but I only caught Nami's and Kairo's arguments.

"What? But it's cold up there!" She said while Kairo spoke, "You're going to be alone?"

"Nope," I smirked and grabbed his plate as well. "You're coming with me."

"Wha- but that's not fair!" he said, following me like a puppy as I walked to the upper deck.

"Hmm!" I stuck out my tongue at him as I placed the plates on the floor. I leaned against the wall, staring up at the dark, almost pitch black, night sky, dotted with little white stars and started eating again.

"So…" Kairo said after a few seconds of just eating.

"So?" I mocked him, turning my head so he could see my big grin.

"What's been going on? How've you been? What happened? Fill in the blanks for me."

"Can we not talk about the past too much…?" I said, looking down at my plate so that my hair blocked my face from his view.

"I mean with Luffy and his crew. I didn't want you as far back as that day." Kairo said, his voice becoming soft and quiet.

"Oh…" I said, trying to compose myself. "Well, the StrawHats have been great. Amazing! They're really kind and everything. And all I've been is troublesome to them…" I looked down as I finished that sentence.

"Well, I'm sure if they didn't want to deal with you they wouldn't have saved you." Kairo said.

I sat there, digesting his sentence when I realized what he had said. "What?" I said, looking at him with wide eyes.

He seemed to sit there, finally getting what he had said and his eyes widened as well. "What?" he said, staring back at me.

"You just said… but how would you know?"

"I guessed! I mean I just-" Kairo spluttering was interrupted when the door to the lower decks opened and everyone walked out. Nami and Robin were holding two plates each due to the fact that Zoro and Sanji were carrying trays that had mugs filled with amber liquid for everyone. Usopp was trying to keep his plate away from Luffy who had evidently finished the rest of the food, including his, in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys!" Sanji said, joining us outside.

"God, it's chilly out here!" Nami said, rubbing her arms. I hadn't noticed the chill before but as she mentioned it the air seemed to drop by 10 degrees.

"Here, everyone take one. It'll warm you up." Zoro said, passing around the cups.

"What is this?" I asked as almost everyone took a large sip.

"Brandy?" Kairo said, after he had taken a drink. "You're giving my little sister Brandy?"

I smacked his arm in a reproachful way. It wasn't like I didn't have some recently when the StrawHats and I finally found each other again after being separated. But, Kairo didn't need to know that.

He looked down at me with warm eyes and a cheerful smile. "I'm just teasing them. Don't worry." He said, looking back at everyone else. They all laughed in a relieved tone and I scowled at him.

"So, Kairo, what are you good at?" Usopp asked as while we all finished eating at different intervals.

"Uh…" he trailed off. He looked at me with furrowed brows and I could read his eyes like a book. I turned back to the StrawHats and answer the question for him.

"He helped with construction on our home island, so I guess you could say he was good at lifting heavy things?" I said, looking at each person in turn.

"Like you." He leaned closer to me so he could nudge me with his arm.

I scoffed and glared at him. "Are you calling me fat?"

"If the shoe fits…" he trailed off and my mouth fell open in shock. My eyes widened so much that I knew it seemed to take up half my face. I turned back to my plate and, picking it up, flung it at Kairo's face.

He dodged it and the plate when soaring off the boat. I covered my mouth and looked back at the others who now had an expression of shock marring their faces. Kairo looked at me, his face falling into a glare and I felt unease settle in me. Before I knew what had happened, food was flying at me and I just only had time to dive forward and avoid it. I heard it make contact with someone that had been sitting on my left and I looked.

I saw Zoro wiping what looked like mashed potatoes off his face slowly. He had an eerily calm look on his face and it scared everyone as they started to back away.

"Who did that?" he said, his voice straining to be calm.

I pointed behind me at Kairo and Kairo's arm hit mine. I looked around and saw his arm pointed back at me, trying to get Zoro to think it was me that had thrown the food at him. I turned to look back at Zoro who sent an apathetic look over my head, possibly directed towards Kairo. Zoro then turned back to his plate and scooped up some gravy with his spoon and flung it at Kairo. I managed to duck in time again and I heard the food hit Kairo's face. I slowly sat on my haunches and looked at him. His right hand wiped the gravy harshly off his cheek and it splattered all over Usopp's head and onto his plate.

"What the-?" Usopp jumped up as well as I slowly crawled out from between the triangle of angry guys, past Chopper who was trying to keep Luffy away from his food.

"Hey, Moss-Head! Stop wasting my food!" Sanji called from his spot in between Nami and Robin.

"It's not my fault! He started it!" Zoro pointed at Kairo.

"I didn't start it! She did!" Kairo pointed at me and I stopped trying to escape to the lower decks.

"You called me fat!" I shouted at him, crossing my arms.

"You didn't have to throw a plate at me!" He took a step forward, towards me.

"Sorry, you're right. I should have just pounded you into the deck." I scowled, glaring at him.

Kairo opened his mouth to say something but Luffy took that exact moment to dive forward onto Nami, Sanji, and Robin's plates with a cry of, "FOOD!"

He landed on it and food splattered everyone and everywhere. Everyone was looking down at him in shock and anger while he rolled in the food with an expression of ecstasy.

"Luffy!" Everyone cried in unison.

He stopped rolling, ending up on his back, and looked up. "What?" That made me burst out laughing. Placing a hand on the wall to make sure I didn't fall, I laughed so hard my stomach started clenching. When I finally calmed down, I looked up and saw everyone glaring at me, with bits of food all over them. The people that weren't standing stood up and I immediately took a step back.

"Whoa guys, what are you doing?" I said in a wary voice.

"I think someone needs a hug." Kairo said. They all had haunting, scary looks on their faces as I backed up.

"Now, c-c-come on guys. I-I-I didn't get you a-a-all dirty." I stuttered. They either didn't hear what I had said or just ignored it because they loomed closer until all I could see was dark shadows over me. Then, before I knew what was happening, I was being squished between so many people that I thought I would turn to putty. They finally let me go and I landed back on the deck. I looked up at their grinning and conniving expressions.

"You… are all… evil people…" I said in a low dangerous voice. I stood up again and started walking towards the door that led to the lower decks, my arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Kenna?" Sanji asked as I brushed past all of them. "Come on, we're sorry! We were just playing around."

"And I'm just freezing so I'm going back inside." I said, turning around so they could see the white puff of smoke coming out of my mouth at every word.

I had kept walking when suddenly, Luffy ran past me, looking almost blue. Usopp followed him with an icicle actually hanging from his nose. The rest of us walked in briskly but calmly. Then, when we were back in the kitchen we were faced with the same dilemma. Everyone quickly snagged a seat and somehow Luffy ended up on the ground. He pouted and crossed his arms over his small pot belly he had recently acquired from eating a ton of food.

"Someone is going to have to clean up that mess outside tomorrow…" Robin, the voice of reason, chimed in, as she picked food out of her hair and off her clothes. Everyone sighed and that made me realize something.

"Aw… I forgot my drink outside…" I said, wishing I had it to warm my insides up.

"Oh, this is yours, Kenna?" Chopper said, pushing a second glass across the table to me. "I saw it on the deck but no one seemed to be drinking it and everyone already had one so…" he trailed off.

"Thanks Chopper." I said, smiling at him. I grabbed the mug with both hands cupped around it, hoping that, like hot chocolate, it would heat me up but I was sadly let down. I still took a sip however and smiled at the fact that it did warm me up. I quickly drank the rest of it and it seemed that everyone was doing the same thing because no one was speaking. Suddenly, there was a loud sound coming from the other side of the table and everyone jumped.

"You," Sanji said, glaring at Zoro who had burped. "Are disgusting."

"Nobody minds," Zoro said, looking around the table.

Then, there was another burp, louder in sound but much shorter than Zoro's. Everyone looked at Usopp who tried to grin in a triumphant way but instead looked sheepish and embarrassed.

"I swear if someone burps again, I will beat all of you." Nami said, after taking a gulp of her drink.

All of a sudden, as if taunting what Nami had said, Luffy let loose the loudest and longest burp out of everyone in the room that had tried. Everyone turned to stare at him in shock before I started laughing. Nami growled in anger and threw her mug at him. It bounced off his head but he didn't seem to notice. Zoro held up his hands in a sort of mock defeat and said, "Alright, you win."

I kept laughing as I slipped from my seat and fell onto my left hip beside Luffy. There was a spike of pain but I barely felt it beyond my chuckles. Everyone started laughing at and with me and that just fueled my laughter more. It was at least 1 solid minute before anyone got control of themselves again.

"Alright, I think you're more than a little intoxicated." Kairo said, helping me up off the ground. I giggled a couple times more before gaining control of myself again.

"No, no, no, I'm alright." I said, waving him away. I tried to stand up on my own but felt myself tip again. "Scratch that," I leaned against him, trying to keep my balance.

"I'm going to take her to go sleep this off." Kairo pointed at me before pushing me out of the room. I was going to argue but suddenly felt too tired to do so. We walked down the hall before Kairo spoke again. "Wait, I don't know where you sleep…"

I giggled, pulling away from the hands he had on my shoulders and danced down the hall, stopping at the infirmary, my new room, and swinging inside. I heard Kairo walk quickly to make sure that I wasn't turning down another hall and running away from him. I was sitting on the edge of the bed when he came around the corner and he slowed his jogging to a slow walk.

"Sleep, now." He said, pointing at the bed, closing the door behind him.

I lay down, keeping my eyes on him the whole time, and scooted back so that there was enough room for him as well. I patted the free space with my hand and he sighed then lay down in front of me. I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt him move closer and pull me to him. I molded against his side and felt completely and utterly calm for the first time in a long time.

**~ Crew P.O.V ~**

"I like him." Nami said as Kenna and Kairo disappeared out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He's a nice guy, a caring older brother." Sanji said, suddenly smoking a cigarette. "And a good helper in the kitchen."

"He's a bastard and I hate him." Chopper said and everyone looked at him in shock but then they realized he was trying to hide the fact that he liked Kairo just as much as the others did.

Everyone made sounds of agreement with what the others had said and the kitchen once again fell into silence with people just drinking now that the subject of their celebration had left.

"Hello, what's this?" Robin said, picking up a paper that had been lying in the place where Kairo and Kenna had been sitting. He unfolded it and placed it on the table so everyone could see. It turned out to be a wanted poster but not just any wanted poster but a wanted poster with the culprit having a 100,000,000 Berries Bounty.

"Luffy… you have a 100,000,000 Berry bounty?" Usopp asked, picking up the paper and looking at it.

"I guess so… but how did this get in here?" Luffy said.

"No one brought it in?" Nami asked, plucking it from Usopp's hands and placing it back on the table. Everyone shook their heads 'no' and Zoro spoke up.

"Did Kenna bring it? To show you?"

"No dice, the clothes she has don't have pockets." Nami said. "And she emptied the bag from before so there was no way she could have it."

"Then… Kairo?" Zoro asked, looking around at everyone.

"But… why does he have my wanted poster?" Luffy said, looking at the rest of his crew. None of them had an answer for him.

**A.N.: **PrincessKayleeJ does not endorse the overuse of alcohol or magical powers on muggles. Hope y'all are happy! I started this chapter as soon as NaNo was over and only got it out now… shows how focused I am… it's probably all those projects I ignored during NaNo… PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me if I made any mistakes… I was rushing to get this out…


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: **Hello Readers! Long time No See and for that I am so, so, so, so, SO, sorry! Super quick note here, but it's going to be quite vague. There's going to be **something** in the story that not everyone will like and if you don't like it then just **stop reading**, you don't have to flame me. I'm not going to say what it is because then it will kind of give a lot of things away that I have planned but if you're a super genius (*wink wink* [this means that it's quite obvious but not everyone will get it] ) and you guess what it is then don't spoil it for everyone else that hasn't guessed. THANK YOU and onto the story!

%%%

The next morning, I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Kairo, except that he wasn't awake. He was also snoring way too loud for me to think that he was just faking to sleep. I sat up, letting Kairo's arm fall from me and just sat there watching his sleep for a moment. I felt like my head was in a vice and it was pounding as if I was listening to really, really loud music but it wasn't too bad. I didn't feel nausea which was a good thing considering the amount I had drank yesterday.

Then, I stood up in a sort of crouching position and jumped over him, landing softly on the ground. I quickly looked behind me, to see if he woke up, but it appeared that he hadn't. I grabbed the clothes I had bought before and rapidly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt. I tip-toed to the door, waiting to hear Kairo walking up behind me and trapping me against the door as he wondered why I was leaving him but it never came.

I opened the door a small crack and slipped through it, shutting the door silently behind me. I made sure to keep walking quietly as I moved farther from the infirmary and closer to the kitchen. I peeked into it, making sure there was no one inside and I wondered what time it was. I walked in, opening doors to look for cleaning appliances like a broom or mop.

Finally, I found a mop and took it out, along with the bucket that was with it. I filled the bucket with water and a couple drops of soap before taking both above deck. The sky was a strange sort of blue that only happened right before dawn. I couldn't see the sun but I could see where it was going to be rising. I looked at the side of the deck where we had been and stared at the mess. Sighing, I started to clean it up. By the time I was done, the sun was almost a full circle.

I slid down to the ground and breathed slowly, relaxing for a moment. Suddenly, a bottle appeared in my line of vision. Looking in the direction it came from; I saw a person standing there and took a sharp inhalation of breath.

"I didn't think anyone would be out here so early." Luffy said, holding out the water bottle to me again.

"Neither did I." I said, trying to regulate my breathing again. I took the bottle from his hand and nodded my thanks. He produced another bottle from his other hand and took a sip from it.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"Cleaning the mess I started yesterday." I said, gesturing to the now clean deck.

"I was just coming to do that." Luffy said, smiling at me.

"Done," I said, laughing.

"Why thank you," Luffy laughed with me and then leaned closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I said, curiously.

"Kissing you because I want to." He said, leaning close to my cheek. Suddenly, the door to the deck swing open and someone walked out.

"Kenna! There you are! I woke up and you were 'poof' gone." Kairo said, standing 5 meters away in front of us. He either seemed to not have noticed he had interrupted something or he just didn't care as he took a step forward. "Where'd you go?"

I jumped up and took a step forward as well. "I had to clean up the mess you made last night." I rebuked.

"Oh, well I was going to make everyone breakfast to make up for it. You can help me!" he grinned evilly before walking forward and starting to lead me towards the kitchen.

I was about to retort when I remembered Luffy and I looked over my shoulder at him. He looked so sad, kind of like a kicked puppy. I knew I couldn't just leave him there. I broke away from Kairo's arm and walked back over to Luffy. The whole time I was going back, I could feel Kairo's eyes on me but I didn't turn around to look at him again. I held my hand out for Luffy and he took it. I heaved him up and… heard a door slam behind me. I looked around and saw the deck was once again empty except for Luffy and I.

"What's up with him?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know…" I trailed away.

"Wow, Kairo, this all looks amazing!" Nami said, 2 hours later as we were all sitting around the kitchen table. Someone had brought up 2 extra chairs so that everyone would have a seat and be able to sit comfortably.

"Thank you, Nami. I did it all by myself." He said. He wasn't looking at me but I knew the comment was directed towards me.

"I think you have some challenge, Sanji." Zoro smirked at said person.

"Oh shut up, moss head." Sanji sneered. He took a bite of a pancake and looked away. "It's good… I guess… I mean… it's tasty and stuff…"

"Thanks, Sanji. That means a lot coming from a master chef like you." Kairo said and I snorted silently. Kairo sure knew how to make someone feel better.

"Bagels, Sausages, Cinnamon Rolls, Croissants, Scrambled Eggs, French Toast, Muffins, Pancakes, Waffles, is there anything you didn't make?" I said, looking at all the different plates littering the table.

"Your favorite." He said, leaning against the sink and finally making eye contact with me.

"Ah ha! I knew something was missing!" I moved over Luffy, who was sitting on the end of the bench, and skipped over to the fridge. I looked around for the familiar package. I didn't see it but I decided to look for it after I heated the pan. I grabbed a frying pan from the draining rack and put it on the stove. I turned the stove on to a low heat and went back to the fridge. I felt everyone's eyes on me but I ignored them, focusing on my one mission. I looked through the fridge thoroughly but still couldn't find it.

"Hey, do you guys have any bacon?" I said, spinning around to look at everyone. I heard a whistle beside me and looking, I saw Kairo shaking a package of bacon in his hand.

"Let me get this straight. You took it out, let it thaw but didn't make it. Then made all that and still didn't make bacon?" I pointed at all the food on the table. He grinned and nodded. "Jerk," I mumbled, snatching the package from his hands. I tested the heat in the pan by lightly drenching my hands in water before flicking said water at the pan. It sizzled and vanished causing me to grin knowing the pan was hot enough. I opened the package and placed the bacon in the pan, loving the sound that it made when it sizzled.

"You guys can start eating without me." I said without turning around since I hadn't heard any knives or forks clanking against the plate. I started searching the drawers for some rubber tongs. "Just save me a little!" I said quickly, remembering Luffy's ravenous tendencies.

"Yeah sure," I heard Luffy say in a muffled voice. I looked behind and saw him trying to stuff two pancakes and two pieces of French toast in his mouth all at once. I sighed and turned back around to flip a piece of bacon. I quickly finished the last bit of bacon and turned around to put the plate on the table when I saw that there wasn't a scrap of foods left on the plates but was in everyone's plates instead. Everyone was too busy eating their food to notice my scowling at them.

"Thank guys," I said, sitting down at the table. "What do I eat now?"

"Oh, I made you a plate, Kenna." Kairo said, producing a plate and placing it in front of me.

"Oh, thank you Kairo." I smiled genuinely at him.

"Anything for my little sister," he said, smiling back at me.

We maintained eye contact for a moment before I had to drop my gaze to my plate for fear of a furious blush taking over my face. I grabbed some pieces of bacon and added them to my plate before finally digging in. The food was absolutely divine and gave me a sort of homesick feeling. There was no noise in the kitchen as everyone was too focused on eating.

"This food is amazing! Thanks, Kairo!" Luffy cheered, literally licking his plate clean. Everyone laughed or made noises of agreement but besides that, no one spoke again. Finally, I looked up again as the room was filled with sighs of contentment. Everyone's plates were completely empty, matching those that had once held all the food.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed the food." Kairo said, smiling and swiping a piece of leftover toast from my plate. I scowled at him but let him have it anyways.

"I'm going to go train. Don't leave the island without me again or I'll be really pissed." Zoro said, before leaving the room.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm going to go read on deck." Robin said in her quiet voice before also departing.

"Come on, Chopper, let's go explore the island!" Usopp cheered and they both ran out of the kitchen.

"I'll go check if there is actually a hot springs spa on this island and if there is we'll go. I think we can all use the relaxation."

"I'll come with you, Nami-Swan!" Sanji sang, with hearts in his eyes once again. She sighed and grumbled a 'fine' before they both left the kitchens.

"Here, I'll clean up." I said, standing and started gathering the plates.

"Oh, I'll help," Luffy said at the same time that Kairo said, "Let me help you." I blinked at them both before continuing with what I was doing.

"I'll help her, Kairo, since you cooked everything. I don't mind." Luffy said

"It's no problem, Luffy. I assure you." Kairo said as I placed the last few dishes in the sink.

"You know what," I said, drawing both of their eyes on me. "You both clean up and deal with your issues. I'm leaving. Ciao!" I said, and then sped out of the kitchen. I heard Kairo scream angrily after me but he didn't do anything else.

I walked to the deck and looked around for something to do. I could see Robin in beach chair next to some orange trees. I was about to wonder why there would be tress on a boat but I had come to accept the strange things that happened on the Going Merry. I looked around in a circle, taking in the island and the wide open sea.

"Where can I get a better view?" I smirked, looking at the crows nest. I saw the ladder leading up to it and I instantly started climbing. I reached the top in no time and looked around happily at the panoramic view I now had. I could see where the sky met the sea and it was absolutely beautiful. The water looked so close that I could touch it but I knew it was miles away. Far out on the horizon, the sea glimmered lightly and I was completely entranced. I was so focused on it, that I didn't notice the person that had joined me until they spoke.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I jumped, and then looked at him. "Luffy, you scared me! Make a noise next time."

"Sorry. I just finished cleaning up the kitchen." He said.

"Where's Kairo?" I asked, looking over the edge to the lower deck.

"I think he said he was getting his things. I'm not sure what he meant but that's what he said."

"Oh," I looked back up and thought about it for a moment before speaking again. "Well maybe he had his own boat with his own things. Maybe that's how he got to the last island we were at."

"If so, why didn't he just take you away? You have no reason to stay here anymore, you found your brother."

"I owe you all my life. There's no way anyone could take me away from you guys. Not even my brother."

"You think you're in debt to us? You're not. You don't have to stay if you feel obligated."

"That's just it. I don't feel obligated. I want to stay here. This is the only place I can really call home since my original home was destroyed. I just feel like I can really just be myself with you all. I don't have to hide the fact that I have a devil fruit. I can be… me." I looked at him, with a smile on my face.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." He said and smiled back at me. There was a moment of silence

"Luffy, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He smirked at me and I scowled at him. "Alright, just kidding around. Ask away."

"Say you like someone… and you know they like you back… but you can never be together because no one would understand… what would you do? Would you leave it alone, wait and see, or act?" I looked away from him, staring out into the sea. There was a long pause of silence before he spoke again.

"You should act because they're probably thinking the same thing right now."

"Yeah but what if they're not? What if they… they…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Maybe you just have to go for it." He said, his voice sounding weird.

"What do you-" I had turned to look at him and ask him what he meant when his lips met mine.

I gasped in surprise and my eyes widened a little but he didn't back down. Instead he leaned closer a little and I felt myself melting into him. His lips tasted of maple syrup and he smelled of detergent from cleaning up the kitchen. I felt his hand slip into my hair and tug lightly to tilt my head, deepening the kiss. I pressed my palms to his chest and could feel his racing heartbeat. I had just started to wrap my arms around him when I heard a door slam. I jumped and pushed him away from me quickly, clapping a hand to my lips.

"What was that?" I whispered, looking over the edge again.

"Maybe it was Robin going in." Luffy said, sounding dejected.

"Luffy," I started but he cut me off.

"I have things to do." He said, slipping back to the ladder. He didn't even bother with the ladder either. He just stretched his legs down so he was standing on the deck before he let go of the crows nest. He disappeared into the lower decks as the ship rocked lightly against the waves.

"Alright, everyone get on deck!" Nami yelled not more than 10 minutes later. During those 10 minutes, I had stayed up on the crows nest with my legs hanging over the edge.

Now, I stayed up in the crows nest as everyone walked up on deck. I could see Luffy wearing his wide-brimmed hat, Kairo standing next to Zoro; their hair vividly colorful compared to the others, Robin with her book still open, Chopper on Usopp's shoulders, and Sanji standing next to Nami.

"Now then," she said and looked around. Then, she noticed something. "Where's Kenna?"

"Up here!" I cried down to them, waving as they all looked up. "You guys keep talking; I can hear you from up here!"

"No! Come down! I don't want to have to yell!" Nami shouted back.

I sighed and then pushed myself off the edge. I did a flip in the air as they gasped before landing on the deck with one arm outstretched and the limbs touching the ground. I stood up, dusting my clothes off before looking at Nami again.

"Alright, go." I said.

"Uh… sure…" she said, looking a little freaked out by my entrance. "So there is a hot springs spa on this island. It's not too expensive so if you want to go, I can pay. You'll all just owe me a couple favors, that's all."

"Oh, I'll pay, Nami. I got my money back today along with some other things." Kairo said.

"Oh, no. You already made breakfast for everyone this morning. I couldn't."

"At least let me pay for Kenna and myself then. It's the least I can do."

"I actually rather like the idea of him paying," Zoro cut in. "I don't like the way she said we'll 'owe her favors'." He shuddered, ending his sentence.

Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, and Luffy all nodded in agreement and it was decided. Kairo would pay for it and no one would owe Nami favors or a soul.

"Alright, so here's the plan. We'll stay over at the spa, get all rested up and refreshed, and then set out for open sea in the afternoon. Sound good to everyone?" Nami shared, after grumbling a bit about not getting personal slaves.

"Yeah," "Good with me," "Sure," Were the responses shared around the circle.

"Go pack an overnight bag and meet back here in a couple minutes." She said and everyone walked towards the lower decks.

I waited until everyone had more or less disappeared further down the corridor so that I wouldn't be tossed or tussled or even worse, make awkward eye contact with Luffy, before I made my way to my self appointed room. I walked in, letting out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding, when I saw that the room was empty. I quickly walked over to my things and packed a small bag with a change of clothes, pajamas, and toiletries. I straightened back up and had just turned around when I jumped as I noticed someone else in the room. Kairo stood there for a moment, slightly glaring at me with his head cocked. Then, he straightened his head and spoke.

"Ready to go?" he said, his face splitting in a smile.

I felt unease for a moment, before I brushed it away and nodded. "Yup!" I said and followed him out of the room. Everyone was already on deck when we got there and once we did get there, Nami started leading the way to the Spa.

"I just prefer to call it Bath House." Sanji said about 16 minutes later. "_Spa_ sounds too girly. It sounds like I'm going to get my nails and hair done."

"If you do, you might end up looking better than you went in." Zoro countered and everyone laughed at Sanji's expense.

"Whatever, Marimo, but I think you would benefit much more than me."

"Shut up, how many ladies have flirted with you in the past week?" Zoro asked, clearly knowing the answer and using that to his advantage.

"Why on earth would I commit such acts of frivolity when I have all the lovely ladies I will ever need right here. I have the beautiful Nami, the stunning Kenna, and the dazzling Robin."

"Only problem is none of them will have you."

"What?" he looked at us 3 with a hopeful expression on his face. "Nami?" he grabbed her hands but she pulled away instantly, a vein appearing on her forehead out of anger. "Robin?" she knocked him on the head with the book in her hands once before he could even get his hands on her. "Kenna?" he looked at me hopefully when someone cleared their throat. Everyone looked over at Kairo who grinned at Sanji in a menacing way.

"Err… maybe not…" he moved away from me.

"See, none of them will have you. Face it; I am the better looking man out of us."

"Alright, let's see you make one of them simply blush. That should be easy for a ladies man like you." Sanji sneered.

Zoro turned to look at us and then noticed Nami glaring at him, Robin completely ignored him, and I sensed Kairo looming behind me. "I'm good."

Sanji opened his mouth to tease Zoro for not even trying when Nami interrupted them. "Alright, there is way too much testosterone in this general area." She said, pushing herself between them. "Besides, there it is!" she pointed ahead as a large building came into view.

It was large and inviting, steam billowing out of many of the large chimneys at the top. The building seemed to have many floors and stretched out over the top of the hill we had just climbed to get to it. Even at the distance we were at, you could hear the laughter and chatter that was going on inside the place. We walked into to the open layout entry way and went up to the check-in desk. The room was in a sort of Japanese-Dojo style with a wall of check-in desks. To the left of the front door was a staircase leading to the rest of the building and two doors behind the staircase presumably leading to the baths and changing rooms. Across the room from the front door were the desks where many more people were checking in. The room wasn't packed but it certainly wasn't empty. There were other people checking in or checking out and more people were coming in to stand in line.

"Good Evening, my name is Kumiko. How may I help you?" The woman behind a desk asked, looking at our large group. She seemed to have a permanent smile on her face and bright green eyes. Her hair was short, a dark shade of blonde and curled under her neck, lying perfectly.

"We'd like to rent a room for nine people." Kairo said, after doing a quick head count.

"Alright," she chirped in her cheery voice. She typed a few things at the computer beside her before looking back at us. "That will be 10,500 Berries. How will you be paying?"

"Cash." Kairo pulled a wad of cash from his pocket but quickly put it back in and fished for another one. He pulled out the second one; which was considerably smaller than the first and placed it on the table. It was then that I noticed it had writing on the elastic that was wrapped around it in small font. The writing read 20,000.

"While you're getting your bearings together, let me tell you a bit more about the rules here. We have several rules here at _The Mountain Oasis_. Pets are allowed inside but they have to remain in the rooms. It is strictly forbidden for them to go into the baths as their hair tends to clog up the drains." She said, looking pointedly at Chopper.

"He's not a pet, he's our friend!" Luffy said, gathering Chopper up in his arms and giving Kumiko puppy eyes.

"Really…" She said, giving us a non-believing look, completely unfazed by his look.

"He just has a rare hair disease." Nami rushed to make up an excuse.

"Then perhaps he should stay out of the baths either way. Just to be safe." She nodded once before continuing. "Boys and girls room separately, no exceptions. Instead of renting you one room, I rented you two, I hope that's alright."

"If it's one of your rules then it's fine." Kairo said, looking around at everyone to confirm and only Sanji complained.

"Great, now I'll be stuck with stinky men all night…" but everyone ignored him and Kairo looked back at Kumiko.

"Alright, bathing suits are to be kept on at all times in the uni-sex bath as a courteous gesture to the other users."

"Uni….sex… bath?" Sanji murmured, his eyes widening in hope.

"And lastly, all baths close at 10 PM sharp but are available for private use after that time for an additional fee. That's all." Kumiko smiled, at us and produced two sets of keys with a large tag on them. "Here are the two keys. As you can see,_ the_ _Mountain Oasis _has more than one floor so the first number on any key card is the floor level. If your number is one, then you're on the first floor. If it's two, second floor. And so on and so forth. The second is always a zero on each of our cards and the last number will tell you which side you're on. The odd numbers are on the left side and the even numbers are on the right side. Here you go." She said, giving Kairo a key card and giving Nami the other.

"What number are you guys?" Nami asked immediately while Robin and I looked over her shoulder.

"We're number 304. How about you?" Kairo asked as we stepped out of line.

"We're in 209." Robin filled in.

"What? We're not even on the same floor? Not to mention not even on the same side or even remotely near each other." I whined, sad at our room situation.

"Do you want to see if we can get closer rooms? Or at least on the same floor?" Kairo asked.

"Don't you think she would have given us closer rooms if it was possible? Plus, I don't want to be a bother… I mean it's not **really** necessary."

"'Not really necessary'?" Zoro said, teasing me. "This coming from the person who was kidnapped by a prince named Cameron." He smirked at me and I crossed my arms angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped at him and he laughed again.

"Kidnapped?" questioned Kairo from beside us.

"That's a story for another day." I said, nervously brushing him off.

"Hm…" Kairo said, before walking back to Kumiko. "Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you but is it possible for you to give us two rooms that are closer? Like on the same floor?"

"There isn't. Well, there are rooms close to each other but they need to be cleaned."

"We don't mind waiting," Kairo shrugged, "As long as the rooms are nearby each other or at least on the same floor."

"Alright, I'll see if I can arrange something. Just a minute," she held up her hand and walked left to talk to another person. They conversed for a bit before Kumiko walked back over to us. "Are you all willing to go to the baths for about an hour or so while we prepare your rooms?"

"I don't think anyone minds," Kairo said, consulting everyone silently before turning back to speak again. "We weren't going to immediately stay in our rooms anyways. I think we were just going to drop off our bags before we went to the baths."

"Alright then, I'll change your room arrangements." She turned back to the computer and started typing furiously. After about a minute, she looked back at us. "Alright, can I have the keys back?" she asked, holding out her hands, but then she seemed to reconsider something. "Actually," she peeked at her computer for a moment before speaking again. "Keep 209 and give me back 304. I'll give you another room on the 2nd floor."

"Thank you very much, Kumiko." Kairo said, nodding his head in a polite way.

"No problem." She said, smiling back. "When you return from the baths, the key to the second room should be in 209. Have a nice stay!" she said, finishing completely commercial.

We all started walking up the stairs towards room 209. Some of us were voicing our good luck at getting what we wanted as we walked to the end of the hallway. Robin opened the door to room 209 and we all stared in awe at the beauty of the room. It was like the rest of the building, Japanese dojo style. There was a closet on the left wall and a bathroom door on the right. There were two windows across from the door and several seats and tables dotted the room.

"This is so nice!" Luffy said, jumping onto a chair.

"Hey! Watch it, Luffy! This is our room! Don't mess it up!" Nami snarled at him.

"I guess we have to make the beds ourselves." Sanji said, opening a door and looking in at the sheets.

"Where are the beds?" Usopp asked, looking around the room wildly.

"The mats are in here genius." Zoro said, looking into the closet beside Sanji.

"Mats? What ever happened to beds? Or cots?" Usopp whined and everyone laughed.

"I guess I'll stay here…" Chopper said, sitting on the floor, looking sad.

"What? No!" Luffy cried, sitting next to him. "She said you couldn't go in the baths! She didn't say you couldn't come with us! You just can't come in the water though." Luffy finished, making Chopper smile.

"Really?" Chopper said, a look of joy passing on his face. Luffy nodded and they both started dancing around the room in happiness. Everyone laughed again and I took that opportunity to sneak away unnoticed.

"Alright, well I'm going to go get changed." I said, walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm sure they have changing rooms, Kenna." Nami said, stopping me.

"Oh," I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Just grab what you need and let's go." Nami said and everyone got ready.

We all walked back down the stairs and across the room from the stairs were two doors that led to the separate changing rooms. Nami, Robin, and I all walked into the girl one while the others went through the other door. In the changing room, there were individual cubby lockers all around the room and change stalls for additional privacy. I changed into my bathing suit in one of the stalls and when I walked out, I noticed that Nami and Robin were gone, probably already in the baths.

When I walked into the actual bath part, I gasped. It was outside, but there were three walls surrounding the large man made pool. The pool curved in a sort of 'S' or 'C' format and had giant decorative rocks strewn near the far end of the pool. I saw Robin and Nami sitting in the water near the left wall.

"Kenna, hey! What took you so long?" Nami asked, beckoning me closer.

"She was busy ogling." Robin teased as I stuck a foot in the pool. The water was hot, steam was pouring off of it, but it wasn't unpleasant. I quickly sank in, leaving my towel by the edge. We all started talking about generally nothing for a long time. Time passed like seconds while having lots of fun and before I knew it, they sky above was pitch black and we were counting the stars.

Suddenly, Nami made an annoyed sound. "I'm getting all pruny! Okay, I'm getting out." Nami said and stood up. "Coming?" she asked us. Robin stood up as well but I shook my head.

"I'm going to stay here for a little longer." I said.

"Alright, but the baths are going to close soon." Nami warned and then they both left the room. After they disappeared, I looked around the room and noticed I was alone. I took a deep breath and sank completely under the water, closing my eyes. I counted to 30 before resurfacing. I wiped my hair out of my eyes and finally stood up. I had just stepped out of the bath when I heard a voice.

"Hello Kenna," Kairo said, looking around the room and avoiding me all together.

"Kairo," I said, clutching my towel around my tighter. "What are you doing in here? You can't be in here! It's girls only! If you get caught we might get kicked out!"

"I don't see anyone besides us in here right now," he made a show of looking around again. "Also, there's only about 10 minutes left before 10 o'clock so I doubt anyone will be coming in here for a short soak."

"I was just leaving- couldn't you wait until I was back upstairs?" I stumbled over my words as his eyes finally met mine and pierced me through.

"I didn't want an audience." He said, his eyes raking down me. I thought about how I must look with my face and skin flushed and my hair hanging down my back, still damp from my dunk, a towel the only thing covering me.

"Listen, I'll go get changed," I said, looking at my discarded bathing suit for a second. "And meet you out in the hallway so we can talk."

"Yeah," he said, and I had a moment of hope. "We could do that but I won't because then you would know what's coming." I felt my hope fall as he started walking forward. I instantly started moving backwards until I hit the wall diving the girl's bath from the uni-sex bath. "I enjoy the look of," he had been walking while he was talking and now he stood in front of me. He pressed his hands against the wall next to my head before leaning next to my ear, his lips lightly brushing against it. "…_surprise_ on your face." He pulled back and smirked at me. He let his arms drop back to his sides and I took comfort in the additional space I was given.

"Now, let's get down to more serious things."

"L-like what?"

"Have you gotten distracted, Kenna? Since the day you were taken from me, your family, have your loyalties been divided? Have you lost focus on the original goal?"

"N-no! I haven't forgotten!"

"It seems like you have judging by your secret rendezvous at the top of crows nest with a certain captain."

"That was you?" my voice was a whisper but sounded infinitely loud in the quiet room as I realized it was Kairo who had slammed the door back on the Going Merry after Luffy and I kissed.

"Have you let others distract you, Kenna? Because if you have, you know I will have to _remove _those distractions…" he said, his voice becoming low and dangerous.

"Nothing is distracting me!" I took a step forward, now angry.

"That better be true," he said, leaning forward so suddenly that our faces were inches apart and I had no time to react. "Or someone might get really, _really_ hurt…" he trailed off, leaning closer so that his lips faintly brushed mine for the briefest moment when suddenly, there was this loud voice behind us.

"I swear I left it in here- AH!" Three girls had walked in and screamed loudly at the sight of Kairo. We had both turned to look at them and he sighed before knocking them out with a wave of his hand. They fell to the ground, in what seemed to be a deep sleep.

"It seems like our time has been cut short." He said, taking a couple steps back. "I'll see you later then. Sweet dreams, Kenna." He smirked before walking out of the bath room.

As soon as his footsteps vanished, I sank down the wall and tried to stop my racing heart. I didn't want to think about what Kairo would do to Luffy so instead I stood back up, propping myself up against the wall. I walked back over to the edge of the tub and grabbed my bathing suit. I walked towards the changing room but right before I left the bath room, I turned around and woke up the three girls. I hid in one of the stalls as they left, voicing their confusion. I changed back into my clothes very quickly and made my way back to room 209. I tip toed past room 208 which the boys were in and finally reached the door. I tried to open it but it was locked. I knocked lightly three times but still no one answered. I sighed before walking over to 208. I knocked on the door twice and immediately heard footsteps approaching. The door was pulled open and I saw Sanji there.

"Kenna! There you are! We were wondering where you were!" he said, and then moved aside to presumably let me in. Instead of walking in, I simply looked inside. Everyone was sitting on the floor around a circular table that had a lot of bottles on it and some cups. I recognized the bottles as alcohol and noticed that everyone was pretty much inebriated except for Robin and Kairo who were only slightly buzzed. "Well, come on in." Sanji said, reaching out to pull me in but I instantly jumped back.

"Actually I'm pretty tired so I just came for the key for 209." I said, twisting and untwisting my bathing suit. There were some sounds of disappointment coming from the table but I didn't look at them, just focused my attention on Sanji.

"Alright," Sanji said, grabbing the key from the door side table.

"Uh… you guys should probably keep it because I'm going right to sleep. I just want to unlock the door." I said, taking the key from Sanji and walking over to the door. I unlocked the door and threw the key back to Sanji, who had been waiting at the door. "Good night!" I said, with a wave. Sanji waved back before going back into the room. I did the same and closed the door behind me. I threw my still sopping bathing suit into the tub before making my bed, my thoughts somewhere else entirely. I changed my clothes and lay down once it was made. I willed sleep to take me quickly but my wish was not granted. I almost wanted to put myself in an induced sleep but I knew it would not end well if I did. Sighing, I let time pass me by slowly. At one point, I thought I heard the door open but I quickly snapped my eyes shut and tried to regulate my breathing.

It must have been my imagination for no one popped up but Kairo's words rang out in my head. _Sweet dreams…_ I shivered slightly and finally realized sleep was coming to me.

_Maybe it's not such a good thing that I found my brother…_ was my last thought before I fell asleep.

%%%

**A.N.: **OMG FINISHED! And what… that only took me like…. 3 months… god I'm sad… I would have gotten it out earlier but I kept getting distracted by other stories that seemed so much better than this one. But they really weren't… Whatever! Next chapter will be out in less than 3 months, I promise! I might come back and edit this because I'm not pleased with some parts but I just want to get it out now. Also, if some parts don't seem possible like Kairo making all that food alone or them having computers in the time period, SHADDAP! It's my story! I'll make it the way I want it! Don't flame me because then you'll look like a retard. Kthxbai. **REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next day feeling as if I slept the wrong way. I sat up and the light nearly blinded me. Looking around the room, I saw Robin and Nami both in a deep sleep. Then, I heard a light tapping on the door. I jumped, and then felt embarrassed that I was frightened by such a simple thing. I stood up slowly, and then tip-toed over to it. I was about to open the door when a chill ran through me. I pulled my hand away from the knob and stared at it instead. I unclenched my hands and placed them flat against the door, bringing my body closer to it.

I looked through the little peep-hole near the top of the door and felt my heart sink into the bottom of my feet. Kairo was standing there, looking at the door expectantly. I backed away, pulling my hands away from the door completely. I stared at the little hole as if I could still see through it even though I knew I couldn't.

_What is he doing here? What does he want?_ Those thoughts ran through my head when, suddenly, I heard a voice outside the door. At first I thought it was Kairo, speaking to me as if he knew I was here, but then I realized the voice was too high to be his. I pressed my ear against the door and listened in.

"Can I help you, sir?" _It must be a maid or something like that._ I thought quickly.

"No, it's alright." Kairo replied.

"Is this your room? Did you get locked out?" The maid questioned.

"No, it's my sister's room. I thought she was awake but I guess not." He didn't know I was awake. I let out a nearly silent sigh.

"Do you want me to let you in? So you can wait until she wakes up?" The maid asked and I instantly panicked. Kairo couldn't come in because then he would see that I wasn't really asleep and I doubted that he would wait until I 'woke up'. I closed my eyes, clenching my fists, hoping that Kairo wouldn't accept the offer.

"No, it's alright. I'll just talk to her when she wakes up." He finished and then I heard footsteps move away which I guessed were his. I breathed out another sigh and sank to the floor, leaning against the door. I was glad that Nami and Robin were asleep. I was so shaken up that I wouldn't have been able to deal with anyone right now, even them.

About an hour and a half later, everyone was awake and we went into the Breakfast Room. Everyone was rather quiet at breakfast but it was probably because they were all hung-over from last night. I made sure that Zoro was on my left and Chopper was on my right so that there wouldn't be any awkward conversation. There wasn't that much talk during the breakfast anyways so I wasn't worried about Kairo talking to me. We finished within an hour and went to go get our bags in our rooms. As we started to leave, Kumiko stopped to talk to us.

"Did you have a nice stay?" She asked, grinning commercially.

"Yes, it was very relaxing." Kairo said, handing her the room keys.

"Thank you for staying at _the Mountain Oasis_. Please come again." She said, before going back to the counter and serving another person. We all started walking outside and I could no longer control who I was walking next to. I quickly found myself next to Kairo and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

"Hello, Kenna. How'd you sleep?"

"Good… I guess…" I gulped out.

"That's good." He smiled at me. "So tell me about some adventures you've had with your new friends."

I looked at him strangely before starting to speak. "Well, they found me and when I woke up again, I couldn't speak. I guess it was because I was out for so long. Then, Zoro, Nami and I got left behind at a random island where I got kidnapped and almost married to a prince." I paused watching his reaction but he had none. "Then, the others came back for us and… well then we found you. You know the rest."

"It was lucky that we met there." He said, smiling at me. Then, I felt a tap on my left shoulder and I turned around. Luffy was standing there.

"Hey, uh, Kenna, can I talk to you?" Luffy said, rubbing the back of his neck in an indecisive way. He had been looking at the ground while he spoke but now he made eye contact with me and I could see the nervousness in his eyes.

I looked at Kairo, not wanting to do anything that would put my new friends in danger. He nodded, but it was barely visible to me and I doubted that anyone else saw it. "Alright," I nodded, looking back at Luffy. I stopped walking and he stopped as well.

"We'll catch up." Luffy said to the others. I guessed he didn't want an audience for what he had to say to me. The others nodded and started to walk away. Luffy started walking back towards the Bath House a little and I followed him. "Listen, Kenna, I'm sorry for kissing you on the Going Merry. I should have asked you before forcing myself onto you. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

"Oh, Luffy. You don't have to apologize." I sighed, feeling completely guilty.

"But I do. I just… I just don't want to lose you as a friend. I want to keep all of my _nakamas _forever. I've already lost you once. I can't… I won't… lose-"

I cut off his words by pulling him to myself and kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. I knew I was taking a humongous risk, Kairo could be just a few steps away, but I couldn't back away. I felt Luffy relax a little and he wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He ran one of his hands higher up my back and the other inched lower, looping his thumb through the belt loop.

I pulled my lips away lightly, not really pulling my body away. I left our lips inches away but I didn't move closer again. We were both panting heavily and I felt the heat brush over me every time he took a breath. I felt our stomachs sync in movement and I just let the moment stretch on and on for what seemed like an eternity.

"I want to but I can't… I can't…" I panted out in a breathy voice. I looked at him through my clouded eyes and saw him staring back at me with an intense gaze. I leaned forward then backed away again. Luffy let his hands fall away from my body and I looked at him, confused.

He simply grinned and held out his hand to take mine. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me closer again. "We've been a while. They'll be wondering where we are."

I made an 'o' with my mouth as he started to lead us back down the path. We walked in silence but it certainly wasn't uncomfortable. We were both lost in our own minds about what had just happened. I knew that it was wrong; I knew that if Kairo found out he would be livid, but I couldn't stop myself. Suddenly, I heard the branches rustle in the bushes beside us and I jumped. Luffy turned in the direction of the noise and placed me behind him.

"Who's there?" he asked as I peeked over his shoulder.

"Hold your horses, it's just me." A familiar voice said and then Kairo stepped out of the bushes. "I had to go to the bathroom and so I told everyone to go on without me but I seem to have forgotten the way." Kairo laughed good-naturedly but I could almost feel it in the air that he was not telling the truth. I knew what his intentions were; to watch over me and Luffy to make sure we didn't do anything, well anything else but he didn't have to know about that.

"I remember the way." Luffy said and he started to lead us. I shoved my hands deep into my pockets so I wouldn't have the temptation to take Luffy's hand again. No one was speaking and the silence was thick and awkward.

I could feel Kairo's gaze on me but whenever I looked, he was looking straight ahead. "You two are awfully quiet. Did something happen?" Kairo finally broke the silence surrounding us.

"No." I said at the exact same time Luffy said, "Yes,"

I looked at him, and then looked at Kairo "Nothing happened." I said, and then smiled at him. We kept walking and I slipped my hand into Luffy's, trying to convey him a message without letting Kairo know. I knew that I was taking a chance but I had to let him know somehow. The fact that he didn't let go gave me hope.

We finally made it back to the boat and climbed onto the deck. Everyone walked out from below deck led by Nami who had a big grin on her face.

"About time, you three! I thought you got lost!" she said. "Should we tell them now, Luffy?"

"Yeah, go for it." He shrugged.

"Well, since the Grand Line is extremely long and we've got quite a ways to go, we thought, since we have two new people in our crew, that we would use the extra storage room as an extra bedroom for you two."

"Wow, that's awesome guys! Thank you so much!" I gushed. "But you guys do too much for us."

"Well, you can't say no because it's already done." Zoro said and everyone laughed. Luffy grinned and looked at me but I could tell it was a little forced.

"I'm going to go check it out right now. Luffy can you show me where it is?" I turned around and walked out of the room before he could even try to refuse. I heard him sigh and then one set of footsteps followed me. I stopped and let him pass me in the hall. He continued down the hall and walked into the boy's room. I was about to follow him when he held up his hand. He pointed down and I saw a square cut out in the floor like a trap door.

"There's a ladder that takes you right into the room." He said, and then tried to walk past me. I blocked him and held up my hands.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't think there's anything to talk about." He said, trying to walk around me again.

"I highly doubt that. Now tell me what's on your mind." I said, stepping forward causing him to take a step back.

Luffy ran his hands through his hair and then walked around me. I thought he was going to leave but instead he closed the door behind us. He walked back around me and turned to face me again. The look on his face was confused; I could even go so far as to say he looked hurt.

"What did you mean when you said 'nothing happened' to your brother? Was** that** nothing to you?"

"No!" I said, placing my hands on his shoulders and running them down his arms. He pulled away from me and I placed my hands on his chest instead. "That wasn't nothing. It's just… you know how brothers are. They always want the best for you and they don't think anything is best for you. I couldn't tell him yet. I'm sorry; I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Oh," he said, taking my hands.

"It wasn't nothing." I repeated, pulling him closer and kissing him again. After a couple moments, I pulled away and spoke again. "No one can find out, I don't want to lose you."

"Well, when can we tell the others?"

"I don't know but let's just keep this between you and me for now, okay?" I said, kissing his cheek.

"Alright," he nodded, smiling slightly.

"Now, I'm going to go move my bags so you can have your infirmary back." I grinned and left the guys room.

I walked up the hallway again and opened the door to the room I had been staying in. I grabbed my bags from the bedside before walking back to my new room. I hummed to myself pleasantly as I put my clothes into drawers. Suddenly, the door slammed closed behind me and I jumped. I spun around, pressing my back into the bedside table.

"Kairo, geez you scared me!" I said, exasperated.

"This is a pretty nice room." He said, looking around. "Too bad it's going to be a waste."

"What? What do you mean?"

"And you know," he said, walking forward with his eyes stabbing into me. "I actually believed this would work. I actually thought we could stay. And I was so… fucking… stupid to think that!" his voice rose at those three words.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying we're leaving?"

He once again seemed to have not noticed my words and kept talking. "I thought we could follow your friends; the 'Straw-Hats', all the way to the end of the Grand Line. Then, we could leave; go home or go somewhere new and live happily ever after. But we can't do that anymore."

"Why? Why can't we do that?" My hand tightening on the shirt I was holding.

"I thought we could do that, Kenna. I… I really did." He repeated.

"What happened? What's wrong? Why can't we stay?" I took a step forward.

"Do you think I didn't notice you and that rubber freak? Huh? I'm not **blind**, Kenna!" He rushed forward so suddenly that it took me by surprise. I felt my heart sink as he continued. "I saw you two, all over each other, in the forest!"

Silence fell in the room for a moment as he took deep breaths to try to calm himself and I took no breaths at all. "I thought I was good enough for you. Am I not good enough for you?" he said in a dangerously low voice.

"You are, Kairo, you are good enough." I tried to convince him in a feeble voice.

He leaned past my face and stopped right beside my ear. "Liar." He said, simply in a quiet voice. He backed away, not looking at me, and left the room.

I slid down the wall as tears slid uncontrollably down my face. _What is he going to do? What's going to happen to me? To them? To Luffy?Luffy…_

**A.N.: **I know what you're thinking. "oh wow, she uploaded another chapter. Great… she's so inconsistent!"

I know… I know… im soooo soooo sooo sooorry! Sorry doesn't begin to cover what I feel. It's been at least 2 months, maybe more. I know I have to upload more but I have school to deal with so I don't have all the time in the world.

I am so grateful to anyone who reads this and I am overjoyed when anyone favorites it, or subscribes to it, or reviews it. I am so thankful to anyone who has stuck with me since the beginning. I am happy about new subscribes or new favorites. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I do believe however, I'll have to cut this story short. I won't leave it unfinished but the ending will not be the best one I can do. There will be about 3 – 7 more chapters, I'm not sure.

Review and let me know if you like it! Please? If you don't review, I won't get the motivation to keep writing and I won't know if anyone likes it. Thank you for taking the time! *hearts and cookies to all*


	13. Chapter 13

"Knock, knock, Kenna."

I heard someone climb down the ladder. I stood back up again, supporting myself with the help of the wall. I took a deep breath, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. I turned around, facing the wall, so that whoever came downstairs wouldn't notice my tears.

"Hey, nice room!" It was Zoro's voice. "Kenna?"

"I'm fine." I said but my voice cracked.

"Kenna, turn around." His voice was demanding and I knew I couldn't say no.

I turned around slowly; looking down so that he couldn't see what I guessed was bloodshot eyes. I clenched my hands in front of my mouth so that he couldn't see my trembling lips.

"Look at me, Kenna." He said in the same tone. I looked up at him slightly, trying not to start crying again. "Kenna…" he said when he saw my red eyes. "What's wrong?" I accidentally let out a chocked sob as my resolve started to break. I clapped a hand to my mouth as the other wrapped around me. "What happened? Please tell me those are happy tears." He said, walking forward. I shook my head but I still couldn't speak. "Who did this to you?"

"K-K-Kai-Kairo." I choked out.

"What's he done to you?" Zoro questioned with a fierce look on his face.

"I don't want to leave you guys. I can't leave you guys." I blurted out, reaching out and gripping his shirt tightly.

"Whoa, whoa, who said anything about leaving us? Kairo? Did Kairo say you had to leave?"

"Mhmm," I nodded, tears still running down my face.

"Why would he say that?" Zoro asked, confused. He led me backwards so that I sat back onto the bed and he sat beside me.

"I don't know…" I lied, shaking my head. I felt tears rise into my eyes again and I covered my eyes with my hands, bawling again.

"Well, don't worry. None of us are going to let him take you away from us, even if he is your brother."

I dived at him and hugged him tightly, happiness spreading through me quickly. I took a step back and smile through my tears. "Thank you.

"No prob-"

Suddenly, the going merry tilted to the left, shifting everything and everyone inside with it. It was as if someone had lassoed the mast and was now pulling it to the left. The room shook and I fell against the wall. Things flew around the room and I tried to bat them away.

"What's going on?

"I don't know!" Zoro said as the sound of the ocean yelled in our ears.

He jumped up and the ship suddenly swung the other way, slamming him against the other wall. Zoro roared and leapt towards the ladder. I watched him disappear as he climbed up it before I started making my way over towards it as well. Everything was happening so fast that it was like watching someone shift the gravity. When suddenly, the ship stops as if on a dime. I hit the wall harshly, feeling it knock the wind out of me. I stand up shakily before making my way quickly over to the ladder. I climb up it and run down the hallway. I push open the door and spring out onto the deck. The crew is all standing there but as I look around, I don't see Kairo. Everyone is staring at something behind the ship. I look and see an island with large neon signs and big bobbles everywhere.

**~Crew P.O.V~**

"Where are we?" Kenna asked, staring at the island beyond. There were lots of boats on the port and lots of people heading in one direction but they were too far to clearly identify them. They couldn't have been too far however because the noise of the crowds was carried to them and boy was it loud.

"I have no idea…"

They all disembarked, except for Robin, Usopp and Chopper who were voted to stay back much to their dismay. They start walking around on the island and Kenna instantly noticed something.

"Hey, Nami?" Kenna moved over to stand next to her.

"Yeah?" She was looking around as well, but didn't seem as uneasy as Kenna did.

"Where are all the other girls? Like, I only see men as far as the eye can see.

"Well, I swear I saw some old women by the houses back there."

Kenna looks back and notices something else. "Where are the others?

"Well, they were right… Where did they go?

Kenna was about to respond when suddenly she felt hands grab her from all around. One covered her mouth while another covered her eyes. Some grabbed at her arms and legs, lifting her off her feet and dragging her away.

"Let me go! Get your hands off of me!" Nami yelled as she met the same fate as Kenna. "Sanji! Zoro! Help!" She yelled out. She felt the arms back away from her slightly as the boys pushed through the crowd towards her.

"Nami? What happened?" Luffy asked, staring at Nami's disheveled demeanor.

"I don't know! I was just talking to Kenna when… where's Kenna?" Nami looked around.

"What?" Luffy spun around in shock. "Kenna?" He calls out and men from all over turn and stare. "Kenna!" But there's no sight of her.

%

**A.N.: **Shitty chapter is shitty.

To all the people who are still following this story, thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. To all the new people who started following this story, I hope you don't lose faith in me when I don't upload frequently.

I want to thank ~Nemo-chan for reminding me this story existed and giving me faith to start writing again. I want to thank all the other people who reviewed for encouraging me to keep writing.

I have started writing chapter 14 but don't expect it in haste. I have a ton of things to do for school and all that jazz.

Just one last thing before I go, thank you if you still follow this story. You mean the world to me.]


	14. Chapter 14

"Let me go!" I shout as two men carry me through a hallway. The only thing I can see is a cobblestone ceiling until suddenly; I am dropped on the floor. I see two men look over me, sneering before they move out of my line of view. I sit up and watch as they walk out of the room. They pass by a bars and I jump up, realizing I'm going to be locked in.

"Wait!" I cry out, reaching my hand out but they slam the door in my face. I clench the bars tightly as they walk away, laughing all the while. "No!" I cry out as they disappear around a corner. I release the cars and look around. I'm in a similar section to the place where the men had just disappeared down except for the crucial difference of bars. I start walking down the hallway again, nervous at what I would find at the end.

I hear a noise and I instantly stop, clutching my hands to my chest. "H-hello?" I question fearfully. There is no response and I think the thing that scares me most is that I know I have to keep pushing on. I can't stop and I can't go back. I keep walking down the hall, and I hear little stones crunch under my foot. The hall bends to the right and I keep against the left wall so that I can slightly see ahead and won't be surprised. I notice the hall opens up wider and I peak into the new room. I am surprised by what I see there. There is no danger, just complete and utter shock.

All around the room I see the despaired girls standing or sitting or leaning in what could be best described as a dungeon. Some are crying but trying to hold it in. Others are staring blankly at a wall. Some are chatting quietly but stared at me as I walked in. I stop at the entrance of the hallway and look around, my mouth falling slightly agape.

"Wha…" I can't even finish the word as I hear a loud groaning noise. All of the girls look at the wall across from the entrance as a partition I didn't even notice slides open. All of the girls stand up if they aren't already and start walking towards it as if entranced.

"Wait, where are you all going?" I call out as they girls move farther away from me and closer to the new door.

"You'll find out soon enough, new girl." A voice calls out in the ground but I cannot identify it to a face.

Many of them start disappearing up it and I start following them quickly as the last few disappear into it. The walls of this new place are smooth as if they've been carved with extreme care. The floors, however, are still gravely like the room before.

"I don't remember what it's like to be new." I hear a voice echo down the hall.

"It's not a good feeling." A voice responds to the first.

I try to catch up with the crowd and I target a girl that seems to be relatively alone. I walk at the same pace she is and look at her. "Where are we going?" I question her. "It feels as if we're lambs going to the slaughter."

"That's because we are." She responds calmly.

"What?" I ask, so shocked that I miss a step.

"Didn't you hear her before? _You'll find out soon enough, new girl._" She says before she picks up the pace.

"But wait!" I start, but she ignores me. I slow down again and watch as the girls disappear up out of a door. I stop as a bright light blinds me. The last of the girls disappear into the light and I take a deep breath before following them. I hear yells coming from all over and I spun around, staring at the coliseum like room. There were tons of people staring down at the room, cheering and jeering and throwing stuff into the air.

"Welcome! One and all! I know you're very anxious for the match to begin but we must first great the new girls!" A loud echoing, microphone-ed voice said.

I spun around but still could not pinpoint the origin of the voice. I looked at the people some more before my neck started hurting. I felt like collapsing on the ground and breaking down and crying but I knew somehow that I couldn't do that. Maybe it was what looked like guards patrolling around the edge of the arena. I only noticed them because they started jeering at some girls who got too close.

"So, where are my new girls?" The voice asks and I look around the room again. Many of the girls move away from several people, including myself, clearing showing who was new. I looked at them, practically begging for help with my eyes but they avoided them, choosing instead to look away.

"Well, I see we have four new girls. Hello there," The voice says again and I move trying to spot them. The girls avoid me as I move through the crowd, trying to identify the source of the noise. Finally, I see a man sitting quite alone on a throne against the wall which had the door where we came out of. I couldn't see him too clearly but I did see that he was a well built man.

He stands up from his chair and jumps over the open area. At first, I think he's trying to break his legs by jumping that high distance but then he stops in mid air, he zooms over the different girls, looking as if he's inspecting them. Finally, he flies over me and I glare at him.

"Well, hello there new girl. You don't look like you're from around here. What might your name be?" He asks me, floating down a little lower.

"None of your business!" I shout at him angrily, wondering why he stopped at me. He floats down lower so that he stands on the ground with us girls. The rest of the girls literally jump away in complete terror but I glare up at him defiantly.

"Wow, brave and spunky. You really don't know what you're getting into." He smirks at me.

"What am I doing here? What are we all doing here?" I question him, pointing at all the girls around me.

"You'll find out soon enough, new girl."

I let out a scream before I pointed at him. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Just **TELL** me!"

The man let out a laugh before he floated back up into the air and into his throne. "Let the match begin." He says, smirking and laying his chin on his knuckles.

%%%

**A.N.: **I felt inspired so here's a second chapter, maybe you'll get a third before Monday. Dunno yet. *shrugs*


	15. Chapter 15

**~ Crew P.O.V. ~**

"Where did she go?" Luffy spun towards Nami. "Where is she?"

"I… I don't know… It all happened so fast. Hands grabbed us so quickly; I was just trying to get free…" She mumbles, wrapping her arms around herself.

Luffy roared angrily and clenched his fists tightly.

"Luffy, calm down!" Sanji said, trying to calm his raging captain.

"Zoro," Luffy roared, ignoring Sanji's words. "Take Nami back to the ship."

"What? Why?" Nami questioned.

"It's obvious they're after women because there are none around. We don't want to lose you too. Zoro, I trust you to get her back to the ship safely. And bring back Usopp and Chopper with you. We need everyone we can get. Sanji, let's go." Luffy says in a strangely calm voice.

Zoro nods and then, he suddenly hoists Nami up onto his shoulder.

"Zoro! What do you think you are doing?" She screeches at him as he starts walking briskly back towards the docks. "I can walk!" Her voice gets further and further away.

"Let's go." Luffy says before he starts pushing through the crowd mercilessly.

"Where are you going? We don't even know where she was taken to." Sanji followed quickly.

"We have to start somewhere."

**~ Kenna P.O.V. ~**

I heard screams from all over and I backed away to assess the whole situation. All around the room, I could only watch as many girls attacked other girls all around. I felt a push from behind myself and I fell to the ground. My palms scratched against the rough floor and I made a loud noise of discontent. I look up and saw many girls getting their own faces smashed into the rough ground. I roll over and see a girl about to pounce on me.

"Augh!" I yell out, holding my hands out. The girl about to pounce freezes in mid-air and the crowd gasps around me. I scramble out from beneath her and that man pops into view. He's leaning far over the arena and seems to be on the edge of his seat. I stand up again and feel a few girls turn to look at me. Half of the ones that look at me back away from me in shock but the other half approach me dangerously.

"No, no, no, what are you doing?" I question them, holding my hands out and shaking them. I back away as they get even closer. I take another step and then my back hits something else. I spin around and see a tall girl with some big muscles glaring down at me.

"That was my sister." She mutters, in a deep angry voice.

I step away from her but I don't get far as the other girls close in around us. I hold my hands out and point them in the vague direction of that girl I froze. I snap my hands a couple times, trying to unfreeze her when I hear a body fall to the gravel underneath us.

"There, she's fine." I say in a very shaky and nervous voice. "See, I didn't do anything to her. She's fine. Look." I stutter out, trying to calm the angry tank down. She does not back down. She raises her fist and I cower underneath her.

"Die!" The girl yells and I hold a hand out.

"No!" I yell and she freezes. I hear a growl from my left and, as I spin around, I see another girl pounce towards me. "Wait!" I yell throwing my hand towards her and she freezes in mid-air as well. I hear a girl from behind me sprint at me and I spin around. "Stop!" I shout at her, pointing my palms at her.

"Get her!" I hear a yell from my left and all the girls that had circled around me leapt forward.

"NO!" I screech, throwing my hands to both sides. I hear complete silence around me and I open my eyes slowly, fearing that I froze everyone in the whole arena. It wasn't so. The girls around me were all like statues, frozen in mid air. The rest of the girls in the room back away from me, staring at me fearfully. The audience members sit at the edge of their seats, staring in horror at me. I spin around the room slowly, looking at everything with tearful eyes. Finally, I end up staring at the buff man in the throne chair.

"I…" I speak in the empty room and my voice echoes. "Uh… I… " I murmur, frightened.

He claps slowly, overriding my speech, and speaks. "I guess the match is over." He smirks at me before jumping out of his chair again. he floats down towards me, landing amidst the frozen girls. "And it seems we have another Devil Fruit user with us." He grins at me.

"I…" I try again but he holds up a hand to silence me.

"Now, I am not sure what to do with you anymore. Should I let you stay here? You could easily beat everyone in this ring. However, the matches will no longer be interesting and you would win too effortlessly. And I could think of a couple special favours you could perform at my side." He smirks at me in a perverted manner and, before I can think about it, I slap him. His head swings to the right and he presses his left hand lightly to it. I hear gasps between the girls and the crowd and I realize exactly what I've done.

"Well, I think you've made up my mind." He says before jumping back up and floating away.

**~ Crew P.O.V. ~**

Luffy walks through the crowd ruthlessly. He shoves two people out of the way and down to the ground.

"Fuck!" One of them yells.

"Geez, someone's excited for the match." The other says, sitting up and grinning.

Sanji stops at their words and spins around again. "Sorry man," He holds his hand out to help the man up.

"No problem," The man says, grabbing his hand and standing up again. "I would be anxious for the match too. The numbers are all witling."

"The girls?" Sanji asks. "Hey, Luffy! I think I've got something!"

Luffy stops and runs back over. "What?" He looks at Sanji before looking at the other man. "What?"

"I thought you were on your way to the match, man. You seemed to be in such a hurry. I mean, everyone is always trying to get good seats in the arena."

"No, we weren't on the way to the match. We were looking-" Luffy started, angrily.

"We were looking for the market to restock our ship." Sanji cut him off and Luffy glares at him. "But this match thing seems interesting."

"You don't know about the match? You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, we're not. Well, what is it?" Sanji questions the man.

"Look around," The man holds his hands out. "Do you see any girls?"

"No, and I was wondering about that…"

"That's because they've all been taken to the arena." The man points towards the large building. "The king of this land," The man holds his arms out and gestures around. "Is looking for a wife and only the best will do."

"Kenna…" Luffy says before he sprints off towards the building.

**%%%**

**A.N.: **Third chapter this weekend! Wooooooo. I'm on a roll like a ball down a hill. I'm working on the fourth for this weekend/16th chapter (depends on how you look at it). I am living off the song "Were the World Mine" right now. Anyways, peace Braah!


End file.
